Inesperado
by Sweet Lie
Summary: UA. Draco Malfoy nunca se preocupou com ninguém, mas algo em Hermione Granger o intrigava. Queria saber mais sobre ela, conhecê.la, desvendar todos os seus segredos. Queria saber porque ela desistiu de viver. CAPITULO 5
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: as personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I **

- Espero que entenda a minha posição, Sr. Malfoy. Os seus pais são pessoas de bem, eu respeito-os muito, mas a sua insolência está a ultrapassar todos os limites. Terá de mudar a sua atitude ou correrá o risco de ser expulso.

Draco sorriu de canto, mas não disse nada.

Já era a quarta vez que era chamado ao gabinete do Director e sempre recebia sermões que duravam uma vida inteira. O discurso era sempre o mesmo; Albus Dumbledore parecia um disco riscado: "A sua atitude é inadmissível, blá blá blá, terá de parar, blá blá blá, expulsão." Se alguém lhe pedisse, ele recitaria tudo o que o Directo estava, neste momento, a dizer, num piscar de olhos. Será que ele não se tocava que Draco não queria saber? Os Malfoy eram a família mais temida de toda a sociedade, extremamente ricos, e pagavam mais a esta escola que todos os alunos juntos. Dumbledore nunca se atreveria e expulsá-lo ou perderia a sua _mesada_. Tão simples quanto isso.

- Estamos entendidos?

Draco percebeu que o Director já tinha acabado o seu discurso do dia. Olhou o relógio. 13.30. _Wow_, desta vez foi rápido, apenas duas horas! Normalmente, nunca era menos de três.

- Sim, Director – respondeu na voz monótona que sempre adquiria cada vez que falava com um professor.

Dumbledore reparou que Draco não tinha ouvido nada do que lhe tinha dito. Suspirou. Estava farto. Se ele não queria mudar, não era ele que o iria obrigar. Os pais que o educassem; afinal era esse a função deles. No entanto, tinha de admitir que não queria expulsá-lo. A sua família doava muito dinheiro à escola privada de Hogwarts e, se o Directo perdesse esse dinheiro, seria muitíssimo mau.

- Sr. Malfoy, eu não vou importuná-lo mais.

Draco olhou pela primeira vez para o Director desde que entrou naquela sala.

- Não? – perguntou surpreso.

- Já é a quarta queixa que eu recebo do Sr. Não vai às aulas, agride os seus colegas, falta ao respeito aos professores… - Dumbledore deu um suspiro cansado e acomodou-se na sua cadeira. Já que não poderia expulsá-lo teria de fazer outra coisa. Se os outros alunos vissem que Draco não estava a ser punido pelos pequenos _delitos_, seria o caos nesta escola. Isso nunca poderia acontecer. Hogwarts tinha a reputação de ser a escola mais prestigiada do país e era assim que iria continuar.– Acho que umas visitas a Madame Pomfrey irão acalmá-lo por uns tempos.

- A psicóloga?

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy. Irá visitá-la duas vezes por semana.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – protestou Draco, levantando-se da cadeira em que estivera sentado. Encarou o Director ameaçadoramente. – Sabe muito bem que não pode fazer isso.

- Não só posso como vou. O Sr. tem andado fora do controle, ultimamente e se não consegue mudar as suas atitudes, nós o faremos por si.

- Espere só até o meu pai saber disto!

- O seu pai já foi informado. Ele também anda muito preocupado e concorda com as medidas tomada por esta escola. Serão apenas duas horas por semana, a seguir às aulas. Não tomará grande parte do seu tempo.

A porta do gabinete do Director Dumbledore foi aberta tão repentinamente que, uns alunos que ali passavam perto, até saltaram de susto. Eles seguiram com os olhos arregalados Draco sair pela porta com o rosto contorcido de raiva. Passou por entre os alunos sem se incomodar de desviar.

Estava possesso. Como se atrevia aquele velho caduco a fazer uma coisa daquelas? Obrigá-lo a falar com a psicóloga da escola como se tivesse problemas mentais! Sim, ele não se preocupava muito com as aulas e, vez ou outra, dizia aos professores o que bem lhe apetecia. Se se envolvia em brigas era porque tinha pouca paciência para a aturar a estupidez dos seus 'colegas'. Mas isso não queria dizer que precisava de ir chorar à psicóloga como a sua vida era dura. Estava tão vermelho de raiva que podia jurar que fumegava.

Sim, isso mesmo. Draco Malfoy tinha um pequeno problema com a autoridade. Segundo ele, cada um fazia as suas próprias regras e não tinha nada que dar satisfações aos outros; cada um sabe da sua vida. Muitas pessoas admiravam-no. Afinal, não era para mais. Toda viva alma conhecia Draco Malfoy – um rebelde de primeira. Ele era cruel, frio e não dava a mínima para os outros. Os estudos serviam para dar dor de cabeça; a vida era demasiado curta para ser desperdiçada na escola.

Loiro, alto, olhos azuis. Era a perdição de todas as raparigas e a inveja dos rapazes. E também era muito rico. Era só estalar os dedos que todos os seus sonhos se realizavam. Pelo menos, era o que as pessoas pensavam. Alguns idolatravam-no outros desprezavam-no mas, segundo o loiro, todos desejavam ser como ele. Os últimos apenas tinham muita inveja para admitirem.

Basicamente, Draco Malfoy era perfeito.

Dirigiu-se aos jardins e logo viu o seu grupo de amigos. A sua respiração acalmou um bocado, mas ainda continuava furioso. Bom, ao menos podia desabafar com os amigos e todos podiam chamar todos os nomes existentes ao Director.

- Oi, pessoal – cumprimentou-os e sentou-se na mesa ao lado de Jenna.

Com os seus cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, Jenna Wilson era uma das raparigas mais bonitas da escola, na opinião de Draco. Já tentara alguma coisa com ela, mas Jenna era difícil e desde que começara a namorar Burt era completamente impossível. Totalmente fiel e Burt, que media 1.90m, era muito ciumento.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Jenna que havia notado o seu mau humor. - Nunca te vi tão furioso depois de uma conversa com o Director.

- Pois é, Draco. Como correu o sermão? Ele ameaçou-te com a expulsão outra vez? – Blaise tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Blaise Zabini era o melhor amigo de Draco. Os pais eram velhos amigos, por isso os dois praticamente cresceram juntos.

- Sim, ele ameaçou expulsar-me outra vez. Se calhar achou que eu não tinha ouvido bem nas primeiras mil vezes – disse sarcástico.

- Não me digas que ele te expulsou mesmo? – quem falou foi Burt.

- Claro que não. Mas fez uma coisa muito pior.

- O quê?

Draco suspirou. E se os amigos gozassem com ele? Abanou a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamentos. Se isso acontecesse, ele diria para irem à merda.

- Tenho de ir duas vezes por semana à Madame Pomfrey.

- Não acredito! – exclamou Blaise. – À psicóloga?

- Conheces mais alguma Madam Pomfrey? – retorquiu irritado. Porque eles faziam tanta questão em fazer perguntas óbvias?

- Mas porquê? – perguntou Jenna que estava tão espantada quanto os outros.

- Pelos vistos, o meu comportamento anda fora do controle. Ele diz que umas visitas a Madame Pomfrey me irão acalmar.

- Isso são tretas! – disse Blaise. - Ele só quer impor o respeito. Ainda no outro dia o Cicatriz arranjou uma grande confusão na cantina e foi logo suspenso por três dias!

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Draco intrigado por ter perdido um momento deaqueles.

- Parece que o imbecil do Weasley ainda não aprovou o namoro do Potter com a irmã. Ficou feio aquilo. Os dois pegaram-se à luta e destruíram a cantina inteira. Agora andam por aí com os olhos negros e cortes em todo corpo.

- Oh, que pena! Tenho de ir ver se eles estão bem – disse Draco com uma voz séria. Por um momento todos olharam para ele como se fosse um extraterrestre mas logo caíram na risada.

Era conhecimento comum que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy eram inimigos desde sempre. Quando era pequeno, os pais do Potter morreram num acidente de automóvel e ele sobreviveu com apenas uma cicatriz na testa. Desde então, tinha a mania que era um super-herói e que precisava de salvar toda a gente. Draco odiava-o; odiava a forma como todos pareciam adorá-lo. "Coitadinho do pequeno órfão, sofreu tanto na vida e tem um coração tão grande!" Ah, dava-lhe vómitos.

- Agora a sério. Tenho mesmo pena de ter perdido essa cena. Quando é que isso foi?

- Ontem. Acho que estavas no gabinete Director – respondeu Blaise.

Draco bufou. Já tinha de ouvir os seus longos sermões durante horas, agora também era privado do seu divertimento?

- Realmente, o meu dia não podia ser melhor – resmungou.

- Pois eu acho que tenho uma coisa que te vai animar – disse uma rapariga chinesa de longos cabelos pretos.

- Oi, Cho – cumprimentou Jenna. – Eu não estava assim tão esperançosa. O Draco está mesmo com azar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Foi chamado ao gabinete do Director.

Cho Chang apenas franziu o sobrolho. E depois? Não havia nada de novo naquilo. Draco era muito frequentador do lugar.

Blaise respondeu ao olhar interrogativo de Cho.

- Nem queiras saber.

- Bem – disse, afastando o assunto, e sentando-se de frente para Draco – sabes a Pansy?

- Que tem ela?

- Nós somos amigas há algum tempo e, bem, ela conta-me sempre tudo – começou a chinesa, mas foi interrompida por Draco.

- Sim, pois. E isso interessa-me porque…?

Cho sorriu.

- Acontece que ela perguntou-me se tu estavas a fim de alguém.

- Que sorte, Draco! – disse Blaise. – A Parkinson é fogosa! Quem me dera que ela estivesse interessada em mim.

Draco ignorou o amigo e virou-se para a chinesa.

- Perguntou, foi? Sou capaz de aproveitar – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Mas cuidado, _Draquito_, não te apaixones por ela – zombou Cho.

Os outros riram. Sim, pois, era mesmo do Draco apaixonar-se por alguém!

- Bem, mas do que é que vocês estavam a falar? Aconteceu alguma coisa ao Draco? Não me digas que foi desta que te expulsaram.

Contaram a história a Cho e esta mostrou-se indignada, mas não pareceu muito surpreendida. Aliás, até mencionou o facto de achar estranho o Director não o mandar a Madam Pomfrey mais cedo. Com ele, todos os problemas eram resolvidos daquela maneira – uma visita à psicóloga.

O sinal tocou e os alunos dirigiram-se ao segundo tempo da manhã. Draco e os amigos decidiram que Sociologia era um saco e, portanto, faltaram. Passaram o tempo todo a rir, dizendo mal dos professores e do quão chatos eram os pais. Tal como o loiro, eles tão não queriam saber dos estudos e o ambiente familiar não era propriamente espectacular.

A hora de almoço chegou e o grupo dirigiu-se à cantina para comer. A comida, como sempre, era nojenta; alguém devia dizer à cozinheira que ela era uma merda. A sério, aquilo mais parecia estrume do que outra coisa.

As aulas da tarde passaram à velocidade da luz, o que era estranho pois, para Draco, elas sempre demoravam _anos-luz_. No entanto, desta vez, Draco deu consigo a desejar que aquela aula de História nunca mais acabasse. Não que estivesse interessado no que o professor Binns estava a dizer. Antes pelo contrário, mal podia esperar para o raio do homem se calar. Mas o fim da aula significava visita a Madam Pomfrey, o que, por sua vez, significava pura tortura.

E era no seu gabinete que Draco se encontrava naquele momento, a ganhar coragem para entrar. _Que se foda!_, pensou. _Vou apenas entrar, ignorar tudo o que ela disser e, ao fim de uma hora, liberdade_. E ponto final. Com este pensamento positivo, o loiro entrou. Abriu a porta (sem bater, é claro) e entrou.

Estava apenas uma pessoa lá dentro, mas não era a psicóloga. Draco olhou rapariga de cabelos castanhos um pouco confuso. Quem era ela e o que estava ali a fazer? Tinha a certeza de que esta fora a hora marcada pelo Director. A rapariga notou a sua presença e, sentada na cadeira, virou para encará-lo.

- Olá – disse com um sorriso educado. – Vieste ver a Madame Pomfrey?

_Não, idiota, vim ver a professora McGonnagal_, teve vontade de dizer, mas segurou a língua.

- Sim. – Limitou-se a dar-lhe um olhar de desprezo. Nunca a tinha visto na escola, mas a julgar pelas suas roupas um pouco largas (e foleiras) para a idade e o seu cabelo demasiado volumoso, percebeu que não era o tipo de pessoa com quem se dava; era mais o tipo de pessoa com quem gozava.

- Estou só à espera de um folheto que ela tem para me dar.

Draco não disse nada.

- É a tua primeira vez?

- Desculpa?

- Se é a primeira vez que vens cá – explicou a morena.

Draco perguntou-se se ela ainda não tinha reparado que ele não queria conversar com ela.

- Sim, porquê? – perguntou, mas arrependeu-se imediatamente. Se ela já falava quando o loiro permanecia em silêncio, bem podia imaginar o que ela não faria se ele formulasse uma pergunta. E não se enganou. Ela entendeu que ele estava disposto a conversar e o seu rosto iluminou-se.

- Não é assim tão mau – disse de forma tranquilizadora como se ele fosse um garoto assustado numa consulta ao dentista. - Vais ver que te habituas. A Madame Pomfrey é muito simpática. Deixa-te sempre à vontade e podes falar com ela sobre o que quiseres. Ela nunca te julga e dá muito bons conselhos – Draco não disse nada. – Algumas pessoas pensam que ir a psicólogo é só para os loucos, mas isso não é verdade e não há mal nenhum em estares aqui – terminou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Sabes, quando tu abras a boca, tudo o que oiço é blá blá blá.

- Não és lá muito simpático – disse chateada.

- Estou a ver que, para além de faladora, também gostas de constatar o óbvio.

A rapariga não se mostrou abalada desta vez.

- Estou a ver que o dinheiro do _papá_ te impede de ser expulso.

- Que culpa tenho eu de ser rico? – devolveu o loiro.

- É por causa de pessoas como tu que vivemos numa sociedade corrupta. Tudo se faz com uma segunda intenção, já nada vale por si mesmo.

Draco riu. De onde vinha esta rapariga? Doutro planeta?

- O mundo é assim desde sempre, _querida_. – A morena fez uma careta perante a alcunha. – Se não os podes vencer, junta-te a eles.

- Se todos pensassem assim, o mundo seria o inferno.

- Pensei que vivêssemos numa sociedade corrupta, onde tudo se faz com uma segunda intenção e já nada vale por si mesmo. Soa-me a inferno, não achas?

- Depende do ponto de vista.

Draco sorriu vitorioso. Apesar de dar luta, a rapariga nunca teve hipótese. Draco sempre ganhava quando se debatia. Ele ganhava em tudo, fazia parte da sua natureza.

- Não tens hipótese. Admite, perdeste. Eu tenho razão e tu estás errada.

A rapariga ignorou-o e desviou o olhar para a secretária.

- Acho que perdeste toda a credibilidade quando entraste neste gabinete. Provavelmente, és mentalmente perturbado portanto tudo o que sair da tua boca é duvidoso.

- Pensei que os psicólogos não fossem só para os loucos.

- E eu pensei que cada vez que eu abrisse a boca, tudo o que ouvias era blá blá blá. Admira-me que tenhas escutado isso.

Draco ficou sem saber o que dizer. Aquela pirralha deixara-o sem palavras, mas como não o queria dar a entender, mudou de assunto.

- Também te mandaram aqui ou viste por iniciativa própria?

A rapariga pareceu pensar por uns segundos.

- Um pouco dos dois.

- Porquê?

- Foi uma coisa que eu disse. Chegou aos ouvidos do Director e ele achou que eu devia falar com a Madame Pomfrey.

- O que é que disseste? – perguntou. A verdade é que não estava assim tão interessado, mas não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

- Ah, nada de especial. Só disse que ia morrer em 23 dias – disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- O quê? – _Só posso ter ouvido mal_, pensou o loiro.

- Não fiques tão espantado. É verdade.

- E como é que sabes que vais morrer em 23 dias? Tens alguma doença?

- Não.

- Não me digas que prevês o futuro.

- Não.

Draco começou a duvidar da sanidade mental da rapariga.

- Então como tens tanta certeza de que vais morrer em 23 dias? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Porque me vou matar ao fim desse tempo.

Draco abriu a boca de espanto. E ainda ficou mais confuso quando a viu rir. Só podia ser louca! Ou então estava a gozar com a cara dele!

- Desculpa – disse – é que pensei que tivesses dito que te ias matar.

- E disse.

Draco analisou a situação. Ela havia afirmado que se ia suicidar. E riu. Provavelmente, acha o assunto hilariante. Ok, aquela era a rapariga mais esquisita que o loiro alguma vez havia conhecido. Esqueçam a psicóloga de escola, ela devia ser internada num instituto psiquiátrico!

- A professora McGonnagal também ficou um pouco surpreendida quando eu lhe disse.

- Tu estás a gozar comigo?

- Não – disse simplesmente. – Mas a tua reacção foi engraçada.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. Antes de ter a oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa, porém, Madame Pomfrey entrou no gabinete.

- Peço desculpa pela demora, Srta. Granger. Aqui tem o folheto – disse entregando um papel à morena.

- Ah, não tem importância. Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey.

A rapariga levantou-se e pegou nos seus livros que, Draco notou, eram bastantes. Naquele momento, ela pareceu-lhe vagamente familiar.

- Vai pensar no que conversámos?

- Sim, senhora.

- Muito bem, então pode ir. Até à próxima, Srta. Granger.

- Adeus.

Depois da rapariga sair da sala, Madame Pomfrey virou-se para Draco.

- Ah, Sr. Malfoy. O Directo falou-me de si. Bom – verificou o relógio – temos uma hora. Vamos começar?

Uma hora. Um autêntico desastre. Primeiro, Draco achou completamente inútil o tempo que gastou naquela sala. Madame Pomfrey veio com aquela treta de "pode falar sobre o que quiser, nada sairá desta sala, pode confiar em mim". Treta de psicólogo. No princípio ainda tentou convencer a mulher de que não tinha qualquer tipo de problema e, consequentemente, não precisava de estar ali, mas ela apenas o fitava com um ar de que sabia mais do que ele. Escusado será dizer que Draco não gostou nem um pouco. Ao fim de um quarto de hora, deixou de falar pura e simplesmente. Não ia estar o tempo todo a repetir coisas em que Madame Pomfrey, tão obviamente, não acreditava. Também, quem se importa com o que ela pensa? Certamente que Draco não.

Quando saiu do gabinete, no entanto, outro pensamento se apoderou da sua mente. Granger. Quem era ela? De certo que não era normal visto que ninguém, no seu perfeito estado de saúde, diz que se vai matar como quem comenta o tempo. Então Dumbledore mandou-a ir à psicóloga porque a miúda é doida e quer se suicidar. Draco nunca pensou que algum dia fosse concordar com o Director, mas tinha de admitir que fora uma decisão acertada. Será que os outros professores sabiam? Ela havia dito que contara a McGonnagal, mas e os outros? Estariam a par da rapariga suicida? Reflectiu sobre o assunto e decidiu que, provavelmente, ninguém sabia. Dumbledore devia estar a abafar o caso. Raparia suicida em Hogwarts – seria um escândalo de todo o tamanho. Mas mais preocupante que o escândalo era a tal Granger. Ok, Draco Malfoy estava se pouco importando para os outros, mas quando alguém lhe diz que se vai matar em 23 dias com um sorriso no rosto… Bem, isso mexe com uma pessoa. E foi com a cabaça na miúda estranha que Draco encontrou Blaise à saída da escola.

- Então, como foi com a Madame Pomfrey? Desabafaste tudo o que te vai na alma?

- Cala-te, Blaise.

O amigo riu.

- Ok, ok. Mas agora a sério. Como foi?

- Normal.

Blaise parou instantaneamente de andar.

- Normal? Nada de "aquela mulher é louca, eu vou matar aquele velho caduco"? Só 'normal'?

Draco lembrou-se da morena, novamente, assim que ouviu a palavra _matar_. Matar. Ela vai se matar. O loiro olhou para Blaise que o fitava como se ele tivesse três cabeças. Eles eram amigos desde crianças, podia confiar nele.

- Encontrei uma rapariga lá no gabinete, uma tal Granger. Já ouviste falar?

- Granger? Hermione Granger?

- Sei lá. Acho que sim.

- Se já ouvi falar? Claro que sim! Ela é insuportável! – Perante o olhar confuso do loiro, ele elaborou. – Tem algumas matérias connosco. É a 'sabe-tudo' que não se cala, sempre com a mão no ar como um mendigo a implorar por uma moeda.

- Acho que nunca a vi.

- Claro que viste. Sempre com o nariz enfiado nos livros, anda sempre sozinha. Não admira, ninguém a atura!

Draco puxou pela memória. Lembrava-se vagamente de uma rapariga que sempre respondia às perguntas dos professores. A imagem dela no gabinete da psicóloga com os livros na mão voltou à sua mente. Sim, já a tinha visto; ele e os amigos zombavam dela algumas vezes.

- Acho que já sei quem é. Uma que tem a mania da superioridade. Está à nossa frente em Literatura.

- Sim, essa mesma – disse Blaise. – Ela estava na psicóloga?

- Sim, parece que se vai matar.

Blaise arregalou os olhos. Depois caiu na risada. Draco ficou confuso. Do que ele se estava a rir?

- Realmente, essa inventa cada uma – disse depois de recuperar o fôlego. – Ela é esquisita, é o que te digo. Muita calada, sempre na sua e passa os dias na biblioteca ou nos jardins a ler. Dizem que anda metida em bruxaria.

- A sério? Uma pessoa depara-se com cada uma! Mas dizer que se vai matar em 23 dias…

- Até já marcou data e tudo. - Blaise riu novamente. Parecia estar a divertir-se bastante com a situação. - Olha, Draco, esquece, a sério. Ela não é normal, provavelmente inventou isso para chamar a atenção.

- Achas?

- Quem é que se quer matar e diz a toda a gente que a queira ouvir? – Blaise até tinha uma certa razão.

- Pois, isso é verdade. Ela contou à McGonnagal e não parecia muito triste quando me contou a mim.

- Estás a ver? Ouve o que te digo, a miúda não regula. Esquece isso. Vamos é passar por minha casa. Quero te mostrar a nova guitarra que o meu pai me comprou. É incrível, tens de a ver…

Draco deixou-se levar por Blaise. Pelo que o amigo dizia e pelo que o próprio loiro se lembrava, Hermione Granger não era muito normal, não. Não iria pensar mais no assunto. Não iria perder o sono por CDF's loucas que se dizem querer matar. Tinha mais com o que se preocupar.

* * *

**N/A**: Estou de volta com mais uma fic, desta vez D/Hr. Será totalmente Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de magia. Espero que gostem e, se não for pedir muito, comentem!xD 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Draco estava numa aula de História e, como sempre, estava a ser um saco. O professor Binns não podia ser mais chato e a matéria não podia ser mais idiota. O que lhe interessava a ele o que tinha acontecido na Primeira Guerra Mundial? O que passou, passou; não vale a pena estar a falar de coisas que nunca serão mudadas e estão mais do que enterradas. Olhou para a carteira do lado teve de se conter para não gargalhar. Blaise estava com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a cabeça quase que caía para o lado; os seus olhos estava fechados e Draco podia jurar que aquela substância que insistia em cair da boca do amigo era baba. Como o entendia! Devia ser proibido ter aulas tão cedo! A esta hora, o loiro deveria estar era a dormir.

- Sr. Malfoy? - Draco foi desperto do seu devaneio pela voz do professor. Olhou para Binns com um olhar entediado. – Vejo que decidiu não quebrar a tradição de estar totalmente desatento nas minhas aulas. – Draco meramente o olhou. – A História não lhe interessa, Sr. Malfoy?

- Se interessasse, acha que eu estaria aqui com cara de quem vai morrer de tédio?

Ouviu-se um riso baixo dos alunos e Draco sorriu vitorioso.

- Qual era a situação política em que a Inglaterra se encontrava após a Primeira Guerra Mundial?

- Provavelmente má.

- É só isso que tem a dizer? Portanto, não sabe a resposta.

- Nada disso. Eu sei, só não a quero dizer – retorquiu sarcástico. Os professores davam-lhe mesmo cabo da paciência.

- Trabalho de casa – disse Binns em alto e bom som.

Vários alunos emitiram grunhidos de aborrecimento, principalmente Blaise que se encontrava agora bem desperto.

- Mas ainda não acabámos aquele que o professor mandou fazer! – disse Ron Weasley. Draco reparou num pequeno corte que era visível no canto esquerdo da boca; pensou na cena que Blaise lhe contou e sorriu ao imaginar o ruivo ser espancado brutalmente pelo Potter. Odiava quase tanto o pobretão como odiava o Cicatriz.

- Não é para si, Sr. Weasley, portanto mantenha a boca fechada. É aqui para o Sr. Malfoy – disse, olhando-o com desdém. - Quero um comentário sobre a Primeira Guerra Mundial, com todos os aspectos mencionados: político, económico, social, cultural, tudo. Antes e depois. E não espero menos de 20 páginas.

Draco ainda pensou em protestar, mas depois deu de ombros. Nunca fazia nenhum trabalho de casa e não seria diferente com este.

A campainha tocou e os alunos começaram a sair da sala de aula. Draco deu de caras com Blaise que lhe lançava um olhava compreensivo.

- Idiota. Pensa que vou fazer o trabalho.

- 20 páginas! Tudo bem que ele nunca foi muito com a tua cara, mas 20 páginas?

Nesse momento, Cho aproxima-se dos dois.

- Hei, pessoal. Como foi a aula?

- Horrível como sempre. Como odeio História! – respondeu Blaise. – E tu? Tiveste o quê?

- Inglês. Tenho de admitir que até gosto, mas a professora é uma cabra!

- O que foi que ela fez agora? – perguntou Draco, sorrindo. Cho era a pessoa que menos se enquadrava no grupo. Não que fosse uma _estudo-maníaca_, mas era muito inteligente e sempre arranjava confusão com os professores, pois insistia que sabia mais que eles. O loiro adorava quando a chinesa contava as suas histórias de como manipulava os professores e os levava a crer que eram uns incompetentes de merda (não que isso fosse mentira).

- Nada. É preciso ter uma razão para odiar alguém? Não gosto dela e basta.

Blaise disse alguma coisa, mas Draco não ouviu. Os seus olhos encontraram uma rapariga baixa, com o cabelo apanhado. Ela usava uns _jeans_ gastos e uma camisa de flores que nada combinava com as calças. Tinha os braços envoltos numa pilha de livros e falava com a professora McGonnagal. Draco lembrou-se instantaneamente da conversa que tivera com ela a três dias atrás. Seguira o conselho de Blaise e nunca mais se havia preocupado com Hermione Granger. Sempre que a via, ignorava-a; era como se nunca tivessem falado.

O seu olhar encontrou o dela, mas esta rapidamente o desviou e, despedindo-se da professora, seguiu na direcção oposta. Draco permitiu-se pensar um pouco nela. Nunca tinha reparado muito bem na morena. Não tinham muitas aulas juntos e ela sempre fora muito calada (excepto quando os professores faziam perguntas, nisso ela não se calava). Mas desde que a encontrara na Madame Pomfrey, ela parecia estar em todo o lado. E tinha de admitir que o amigo tinha razão, estivesse onde estivesse, estava sempre acompanhada com um (ou mais) livro. Nunca a vira com ninguém, excepto com um dos irmãos Creevy, um rejeitado que era gozado a toda a hora. Hermione Granger era estranha. Nas vezes que a via, Draco nunca pensara que ela estivesse a pensar em se matar. Ou era muito boa actriz ou mentirosa.

O riso de Cho levou-o de volta à realidade. Tratou de se concentrar na conversa dos amigos e esquecer Hermione Granger. Nunca a notara, porque se iria importar agora com ela só porque a imbecil estava farta de ser invisível e queria chamar a atenção?

x.x.x

- Então, diga-me lá, já está pronto para falar?

Draco lançou um olhar de tédio a Madame Pomfrey. Não sabia porque ela ainda se dava ao trabalho de insistir. Estava mais que claro que Draco não iria falar.

A psicóloga da escola suspirou e lançou-lhe um olhar calmo.

- Se não falar comigo, não poderei ajudá-lo.

Draco não fez caso e, por uns momentos, o silêncio reinou. Draco pensou ter-se finalmente livrado desta. Já que tinha de estar enfiado naquela sala durante uma hora, ao menos que não fosse com a voz irritante da Madame Pomfrey a insistir para que ele conversasse com ela.

- Porque age desta maneira, Sr. Malfoy? O que acha que vai ganhar com estas brigas?

_Ok_, pensou Draco, _se ela quer que eu falo, então eu falo_.

- Eu não tenho uma vida fácil, Madame Pomfrey. Eu não quero magoar ninguém e se o faço é sem intenção. É só que… - Pausa. – Eu olho para os outros com as suas vidas perfeitas… eu sei que é injusto, mas só quero que eles parem de sorrir e se sintam tão miseráveis quanto eu. – Suspirou. – Às vezes, eu estou a tentar adormecer à noite e só penso 'O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isto? Porque ninguém se preocupa comigo? Se eles me dessem uma chance, apenas uma, eu poderia provar quem eu sou verdadeiramente'. Nem sei porque falo assim com os professores, não sei explicar as minhas atitudes, mas talvez eu esteja a tentar provar aos outros que consigo… Que, apesar de tudo, eu consigo sobreviver e que não preciso da ajuda de ninguém para isso, quando na verdade… na verdade, tudo o que eu preciso é de amor e carinho e-e alguém que m-me compreenda-

Draco não aguentou mais e começou a gargalhar. Tentava por tudo conter o riso perante o olhar desaprovador (mas nada surpreendido, como se estivesse à espero que mais tarde ou mais cedo, Draco fizesse uma coisa destas) da psicóloga. Riu tanto que sentiu os olhos marejar e, um tempo depois, acalmou-se.

Encarou a professora, a tentar conter o sorriso que ameaçava se formar nos seus lábios, e esperou pela bronca. Mas ela não veio. Em vez disso, a psicóloga apenas disse com frieza:

- Já acabou? Gosto muito do que faço, Sr. Malfoy, e levo a minha profissão muito a sério. Gostaria que o Sr. também o fizesse.

- Se eu não tivesse de vir aqui, a Sra. não teria de me aturar. Então porque é que não fala com o Director e diz que eu não tenho qualquer problema e que posso sair em liberdade?

- Eu não vou fazer isso, Sr. Malfoy, portanto pode começar a colaborar. – O seu tom tornou-se mais suave. – Entenda uma coisa. Ninguém está contra si, pelo contrário, todos queremos ajudá-lo. Por favor, deixe-nos ajuda-lo, deixe-**me** ajudá-lo. Confie em mim.

As feições de Draco tornaram-se, de repente, mais sérias.

- A confiança só traz desilusão. Porque haveria de acreditar nos outros quando tudo o que sai da boca deles são mentiras? Estou melhor sozinho, obrigado.

Nessa altura, o barulho de alguém a bater à porta foi escutado. A pessoa que abriu a porta pareceu ter ficado surpresa por não encontrar Madame Pomfrey sozinha.

- Desculpe, Madame Pomfrey, eu não sabia que… Posso voltar noutra altura se quiser.

Draco, que estava de costas para a porta, reconheceu a voz e virou-se imediatamente.

- Disparate. Entre, Srta. Granger – disse com um sorriso afável no rosto. - O Sr. Malfoy já estava de saída.

Draco estava surpreso. O que ela estava ali a fazer? _Duh! Ela também anda na psicóloga!_, a sua mente gritou-lhe.

Ainda um pouco embaraçada por ter interrompido Madame Pomfrey durante uma sessão, a morena entrou. Draco levantou-se, murmurou um 'tchau' e dirigiu-se à saída. Porém, quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta, encarou Madame Pomfrey e disse:

- Eu estava a falar a sério, sabe? Estou profundamente arrependido de todo o mal que causei-

- Adeus, Sr. Malfoy – cortou a psicóloga.

Draco, entendendo a dica, abriu a porta e, sem um único olhar a Hermione, saiu.

x.x.x

- Estou, sinceramente, a pensar em mudar para o Alasca! – exclamou Draco.

Estava com o seu grupo de amigos nos jardins da escola. Depois de uma sessão com a psicóloga, o loiro desabafava as suas frustrações com Blaise, Jenna, Cho e Burt.

- Estou a ver que Madame Pomfrey está a fazer progressos – comentou, sarcasticamente, Burt, que tinha o braço em volta da cintura da namorada.

- Eu não queria estar no teu lugar, Draco – disse Jenna. – A Madame Pomfrey é bastante insistente. Acredita, eu sei. Tive que a aturar uns bons quatro meses quando os meus pais se divorciaram.

- É mesmo frustrante! Já não a posso ouvir!

- Mas tu és o Draco Malfoy! Aborrecer pessoas é contigo!

- Já tentei de tudo, Blaise, e nada resultou. Ela não desiste!

- Já lhe deste o tratamento de silêncio?

Draco assentiu.

- Por mais que me apeteça partir a cabeça daquela idiota ao meio, tenho-a ignorado ao máximo – disse.

Sentindo que estava a ser observado, Draco olha para trás. Sorri maliciosamente.

Pansy observava-o com um olhar sedutor. Tinha de admitir que a rapariga era, como disse Blaise, "fogosa". Corpo perfeito, rosto perfeito. O sonho de qualquer homem. E ela desejava-o. Draco faria questão de aproveitar.

Mas não naquele momento, pois o som de algo a cair despertou a sua atenção. Hermione Granger, que passava ali perto, havia deixado cair alguns livros no chão e tentava, desajeitadamente, apanhá-los. Mas os seus braços já estavam ocupados com outros livros o que tornava a tarefa mais complicada.

Draco rolou os olhos. Aquela rapariga era patética!

Os amigos riam e, como sempre faziam assim que houvesse oportunidade, aproveitavam para zombar dela.

- _Wow_, Granger, isso são livros que vejo nos teus braços? Nem parece teu, tu quem nem és muito ligada à leitura – disse Cho.

- Deixa-a, Cho – disse Blaise com falsa pena. – Coitada, ela não tem amigos. Ninguém a suporta. Tem de se entreter com algo, não é?

Os amigos recomeçaram a risada. Hermione fingiu que não ouvia as provocações e tentava apanhar os livros. Draco via a sua tentativa frustrada com um sorriso no rosto. Quando ela se abaixava para pegar um livro, outro caía no chão. Assim ela nunca iria conseguir.

Draco afastou-se dos amigos que continuavam a rir e aproximou-se da morena. Apanhou o único livro que se encontrava no chão. Hermione olhou-o espantada, assim como os amigos, e um pouco desconfiada pela atitude generosa.

- Deixas-te cair isto – disse Draco, com um sorriso, enquanto lhe estendia o livro.

- Obrigada… - disse Hermione, ainda surpresa com o facto de Draco Malfoy, que sempre fazia questão de a humilhar, estar ajudá-la.

A morena fez menção de pegar o livro, mas Draco impediu-a.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo – ofereceu, tirando alguns livros dos braços da rapariga. - Sabes uma coisa, Granger? – Hermione encarou-o. – Eu não te culpo por seres assim. Na verdade, se eu fosse uma rejeitada _sem-graça_ como tu também não iria querer ficar aqui durante muito mais tempo **se é que me entendes**. – E perante o olhar magoado da morena, largou os livros que tinha nas mãos e eles caíram numa poça de lama, ficando todos sujos.

- Oops! Que trapalhão que eu sou! Olha só para os livros, ficaram todos lamacentos! – exclamou com uma falsidade exagerada. – Perdoa-me, Granger, foi sem intenção.

Os amigos riram em aprovação da atitude do amigo. Draco sorriu enquanto via Hermione tentar limpar os livros, o mais que possível. Como adorava mostrar aos outros quem deviam respeitar naquela escola.

Afastou-se, enquanto os outros alunos riam de Hermione que tentava apanhar os livros lamacentos.

- Foi brilhante! – disse Blaise. – Eu juro, quando te vi a oferecer para lhe levares os livros, pensei que tivesses pirado!

Draco apenas riu.

Passou uns minutos com os amigos a zombar da figura ridícula que era Hermione Granger e, cada vez que se lembrava da idiota a tentar limpar os livros, gargalhava. Era impossível se conter perante uma cena daquelas.

Draco reparou que Pansy Parkinson se aproximava do grupo e sorriu.

- Oi – cumprimentou num tom provocativo.

- Oi, Pansy, tudo bem contigo? – perguntou, sedutor.

- Agora sim. Foi fantástico aquilo que fizeste à Granger.

- Viste isso?

- Vi pois. Tens talento.

- Ah, não foi nada. Eu apenas trato as pessoas como elas merecem – disse com falsa modéstia.

- Ah é? – Pansy aproximou-se perigosamente. – E como me tratarias a mim? – sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Draco sorriu e sussurrou de volta.

- Depende. Porque queres saber?

Pansy sorriu e mordeu o lábio.

- Curiosidade. E se saíssemos amanhã? Talvez mo pudesses mostrar.

Draco fingiu pensar sobre o assunto.

- Hum… não sei, tenho de ver na minha agenda.

- Ok, então depois diz-me alguma coisa. – Pansy beijou-lhe a bochecha demoradamente e afastou-se com um sorriso coberto de promessas nada inocentes.

x.x.x

Draco chegou a casa, ao fim da tarde, muito bem disposto. No entanto, sentiu a sua felicidade morrer um pouco assim que se viu rodeado pelo mobiliário ostentoso e moderno da sua casa. Não gostava daquele lugar.

Não tinha porque se queixar, afinal, tinha tudo o que queria. A casa era enorme, demasiado grande para apenas três pessoas (e duas delas quase nunca punham lá os pés): tinha uma cozinha, uma sala de estar e outra de jantar, três casas-de-banho e quatro quartos, mais um para as visitas.

Draco sabia, desde o momento que entrou, que ninguém estava em casa. Os pais sempre chegavam tarde. _Melhor assim_, pensou. O seu relacionamento com eles não era o que se podia chamar de perfeito. Subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Lá tinha uma infinidade de coisas, coisas que qualquer adolescente mataria para ter. Deixou os livros na secretária e deitou-se na cama.

Poderia fazer qualquer coisa agora. Poderia jogar _playstation_, poderia ligar a sua televisão plasma ou até o computador, mas nada daquilo lhe despertou interesse. A verdade é que tinha toda aquela tecnologia e raramente lhe dava uso. Podia pegar na sua guitarra e passar na casa do Blaise. Eles tocariam até a sua mãe quase o _expulsar_ de lá por causa do barulho, como sempre acontecia. Sim, poderia fazer isso…

Mas sem se dar conta, os seus olhos foram fechando e o sono tomou conta dele. Acordou duas horas mais tarde com o barulho da porta a bater. Levantou-se e esfregou os olhos. Ouviu vozes lá em baixo. Provavelmente, os pais já tinham chegado. Foi até à sua aparelhagem e ligou-a, pondo o volume no máximo.

Não demorou muito até que o seu pai aparecesse, ordenando-lhe para baixar o volume. Draco ignorou. Lucius Malfoy só avisou mais duas vezes, depois ele próprio desligou a música.

- Hei, eu estava a curtir isso!

- Eu avisei-te três vezes para baixares o volume! – disse o pai do loiro.

- Mas eu não ouvi! Caso não tenhas reparado, estava bastante barulho!

- Draco, já te disse para não falares comigo nesse tom!

- Eu falo como eu quiser! Se não gostas, problema teu!

- Draco, eu estou a avisar-te… Tive uma dia muito cansativo no trabalho e a última de que preciso é de aturar os caprichos do meu filho!

- Filho? – Draco soltou uma risada forçada. – Não tens agido como se eu fosse teu filho, ultimamente. Aliás, agora que penso nisso, nem me lembro de me tratares como um filho!

Lucius soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Draco, não vamos discutir sobre isto outra vez. Já te disse, eu e a tua mãe trabalhamos imenso e, ao fim do dia, estamos demasiado cansados para fazer qualquer coisa.

- É melhor inventares outra, pai. Essa já foi muito usada – retorquiu Draco, com desprezo.

- Draco, mostra algum respeito! Eu estou a ser bastante brando contigo em não te castigar pelo teu comportamento na escola.

- O quê? Do que estás para aí a falar?

- Ora, não finjas que não sabes de nada! Já é a terceira vez que eu ou a tua mãe somos chamados à escola por causa do teu comportamento agressivo – explicou irritado. – Tens de te controlar, Draco, não podes andar por aí a arranjar brigas a toda a hora-

- Podes parar com o discurso paternal – cortou Draco. - Tudo o que sai da tua boca é merda.

- CHEGA! – Lucius perdeu a paciência. – ENQUANTO VIVERES DEBAIXO DO MEU TECTO, VAIS FALAR COMIGO COM O RESPEITO QUE EU MEREÇO! – Draco rolou os olhos. – E não faças essa cara! Se não fosse por mim, pelo suor do meu trabalho, nunca poderias pôr a música tão alta, pois não terias dinheiro para comprar essa aparelhagem que valeu uma fortuna!

Draco passou pelo pai e desceu as escadas a passos largos. Temia fazer algum disparate se continuasse no mesmo lugar que Lucius Malfoy. Mas este ainda não tinha acabado de falar e seguiu-o até à sala de estar.

- DRACO! VEM AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

- OBRIGA-ME! – gritou de volta.

- DRACO, PÁRA COM ESSAS ATITUDES INFANTIS! – berrou o pai.

- Sabes uma coisa? Eu acho fantástico que vocês nunca assumem a culpa de nada! Talvez se estivesses aqui para me educar, eu não tinha sestes 'comportamentos agressivos'!

- COMO TE ATREVES A CULPAR-NOS PELAS TUAS ACÇÕES?

- Mas o que se passa aqui? – perguntou a mãe de Draco, que tinha ouvido os gritos do marido e do filho.

- Nada, Nacissa, é só o Draco que está a ter mais um ataque de rebeldia.

- ATAQUE DE REBELDIA? – O tom azulado dos olhos de Draco estava mais escuro. Sentia a raiva consumir o seu corpo. Como podiam eles dizer uma coisa daquelas?

- Draco! Eu estou a perder a paciência contigo! – disse o pai, que tentava, a todo o custo, manter a calma que já não era muita. O filho, esse, explodiu.

- POIS EU JÁ A PERDI HÁ MUITO TEMPO! ESTOU FARTO DE VOCÊS, DE TODA A GENTE QUE QUER CONTROLAR A MINHA VIDA! NÃO PEÇO QUE ME COMPREENDAM, NÃO QUERO SABER DO QUE PENSAM, MAS QUERO QUE ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!

- ENQUANTO COMERES DA **MINHA** COMIDA E DORMIRES NA CAMA QUE **EU** PAGUEI, VAIS FAZER O QUE EU TE DIGO!

- Lucius! – exclamou Narcissa. As discussões sempre foram frequentes na casa dos Malfoy, mas aquela estava a ultrapassar todos os limites.

- ENTÃO TALVEZ EU DEIXE DE COMER DA **TUA** COMIDA E DORMIR NA CAMA QUE **TU** PAGASTE!

Draco já não aguentava mais. Tinha chegado a um ponto que tentar enterrar toda a raiva que o consumia era impossível. O seu cérebro deixara de funcionar e tudo o que queria era desaparecer. Que os seus pais desaparecessem, que todo o mundo desaparecesse e o deixasse em paz! Havia perdido todo o auto-controlo.

Sem dizer mais uma única palavra, Draco afastou-se e, ignorando os gritos dos pais que o chamavam, saiu de casa. Apetecia-lhe matar alguém!

Enquanto se afastava de sua casa a passadas largas, chocou com alguém.

- Hei, vê por onde andas!

Algo na mente de Draco reconheceu aquela voz, mas estava tão cego pela raiva que não a processou. Ignorou-a e continuou a andar. Estava em transe. Queria sair dali o mais depressa possível. Para onde iria? Não sabia, mas tinha de ser longe. Bem longe.

* * *

**N/A**: Aqui fica mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço a Lauh Malfoy por ter comentado xD. Lary e Maia Sorovar: devo dizer que fiquei muito contente por ver que, apesar das diferenças em relação à lingua, tenham gostado da minha fic. Eu sei que para um brasileiro ler algo em português de Portugal é meio estranho por isso eu tento usar algumas expressões brasileiras para ser sentirem mais familiarizados. Mas se tiverem alguma dúvida, não hesitem em perguntar. Voltarei com o próximo capítulo que terá uma cena muito importante que irá aproximar Draco e Hermione. Bye!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

O dia seguinte começou como outro qualquer. Como sempre acontecia quando brigava com os pais, Draco ignorou-os de manhã e foi para a escola. Apesar do seu passeio nocturno o ter acalmado, ainda se encontrava com muita raiva dos pais e não pretendia desculpá-los tão depressa.

As aulas da manhã passaram inacreditavelmente rápido. Nunca prestara muita atenção aos professores, mas desta vez era por outro motivo. Cada vez que recordava o dia anterior, só lhe apetecia destruir alguma coisa, gritar com alguém, qualquer coisa para libertar toda aquela raiva. Escusado será dizer que Draco estava extremamente mal-humorado.

- O que se passa contigo? Estiveste a manhã toda muito calado – comentou Blaise enquanto ele e Draco se dirigiam para a cantina.

- Não se passa nada – resmungou o loiro.

Blaise mostrou-se céptico.

- Ok, Draco, eu conheço-te. E sei perfeitamente quando estás a mentir.

Draco parou de andar e encarou o amigo, irritado. Este mostrou-se surpreso pela mudança do loiro.

- Queres saber o que se passa comigo? Pois então eu vou dizer-te. O que se passa comigo é o seguinte: eu estou farto. Percebes? Farto de toda a gente. Estou farto desta merda de escola, estou farto do Director que só me dá é sermões, estou farto daquela psicóloga que só me enche e estou farto de ti! Por isso eu agradecia se parasses de me chatear porque eu não te suporto com as tuas perguntas! – E assim sem mais nem menos, Draco recomeçou a andar, deixando um Blaise estupefacto com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Draco não queria ter gritado com ele. O seu subconsciente reconhecia que ele não tinha culpa de nada, mas o loiro precisava de libertar a sua raiva, precisava de gritar e Blaise havia se mostrado disponível.

As aulas da tarde foram ainda pior que as da manhã. Com aquele pequeno desentendimento com Blaise que irritou Draco ainda mais, o loiro acabara por não almoçar e estava faminto. Também não ajudava o facto de receber olhares estranhos dos amigos e Blaise recusar olhá-lo sequer. Pelos vistos, ficara zangado com o que Draco lhe dissera. _Quem se importa?_, pensou Draco. _Blaise é um idiota_.

Draco suspirou aliviado quando a campainha tocou, o que significava o fim da sua última aula do dia.

_Merda!_

Havia se esquecido completamente. Hoje tinha sessão com Madame Pomfrey. Que saco! Mais uma coisa para adicionar à sua lista de desastres. Estava sem a mínima paciência para aturar e Draco só esperava que ela não o enchesse hoje senão não responderia por si.

Caminhou até ao gabinete da psicóloga. Entrou sem bater e murmurou um 'bom dia'.

- Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. Como está hoje?

- De péssimo humor, portanto agradecia se não me chateasse com a sua treta de psicologia – resmungou, sentando-se.

- Esperava que já tivesse mudado de atitude.

- Não espere por milagres.

- O seu pai veio falar comigo. – Madame Pomfrey foi directa ao assunto. – Ele queria saber como estavam a correr as sessões. Está preocupado consigo.

- Preocupado comigo? Essa é boa.

- Não acredita que a preocupação do seu pai seja genuína?

- Digamos que não tenho muitos motivos porque acreditar.

Madame Pomfrey pareceu interessada na resposta do loiro.

- Porquê?

- Olhe, vamos fazer assim – disse Draco. – Não vale a pena tentar. Esses seus truques de psicóloga não vão resultar. Eu não vou falar consigo, pois não tenho nada do que falar. Não tenho problemas absolutamente nenhuns.

- Quem disse que temos de falar sobre os seus problemas? Sr. Malfoy, quer queira quer não, teremos de ficar aqui por uma hora. Talvez devêssemos aproveitar o tempo. Podemos falar sobre qualquer coisa.

- Ok, vamos falar sobre o tempo – retorquiu. Madame Pomfrey não pareceu notar o seu tom sarcástico, porém.

- Tudo bem. Está um bonito dia de sol, não acha?

Draco olhou-a não acreditando no que estava acontecer.

- Porque insiste? Não é preciso tirar um curso para saber o que a você vai dizer. Que toda a minha raiva provém do facto de eu ser reservado e não confiar em ninguém.

- Então admite que tem problemas.

Draco encarou-a irritado. Não era nada daquilo que era suposto acontecer. Aquela imbecil estava a dar-lhe a volta à cabeça.

Quando Draco não disse nada, Madame Pomfrey falou. O seu tom era suave, compreensivo.

- Não acho que isto seja uma perda de tempo, ao contrário do que pensa. Poderia usufruir desta hora para falar sobre o que quisesse. Problemas com os colegas, problemas com os pais, pro-

- Eu não tenho problemas com os meus pais – cortou Draco, ainda mais irritado.

A psicóloga sorriu de forma sábia.

- Todos os adolescentes têm problemas com os pais.

Draco levantou-se de rompante e encarou Madame Pomfrey com raiva.

- Eu não preciso de psicólogos, ok? Esses são para os doentes mentais como… como aquela Granger!

Nem soube porque mencionou porque mencionou o nome dela, mas também não tentou perceber porquê. Não esperou nem por uma reacção. Saiu da sala, batendo com a porta. Estava novamente possesso. Ele sabia. Sabia que não iria correr bem. Só não sabia por quanto mais tempo ia aturar isto.

Atravessou os corredores, o jardim, a passos largos. Não olhou para ninguém, mas sentia os olhares dos alunos em si. Curiosidade. Medo.

Ao sair pelos portões da escola, quase esbarrou em Pansy, mas ignorou-a completamente. Não estava com a mínima paciência para falar com ela agora.

Tal como acontecera no dia anterior, Draco não conseguia conter a raiva dentro de si, portanto, em vez de se dirigir para casa, foi dar um passeio. Andou pelas ruas de Londres até se acalmar. Quando deu por si já era noite. Achou que já estava pronto para voltar para casa. O problema era que voltar para casa significava encarar os pais e o loiro não estava propriamente entusiasmado com isso, mas não poderia evitá-los para sempre. Detestava admiti-lo, mas Draco precisava deles para sobreviver.

Quando chegou a casa, os pais já tinham chegado. Tinha entrado pela porta das traseiras com a esperança de não darem pela presença dele, mas quando abriu a porta deu de caras com a mãe.

- Draco, vieste tarde. Está tudo bem?

- Óptimo – resmungou.

Draco não estava muito zangado com a mãe. As brigas eram quase sempre com o pai e, no fundo, ele sabia que Narcissa gostava dele e que só queria o seu melhor. Mas o problema era esse. Ele sabia, mas nunca o ouvira da boca da mãe. Ela nunca o apoiou, nunca enfrentou o seu pai. Sabia que nem sempre concordava com Lucius, mas tudo o que fazia era tentar acalmá-lo quando eles discutiam.

- Draco – suspirou. – Eu sei que, ultimamente, as coisas não têm andado muito bem, mas tenta compreender. O teu pai anda muito cansado. Ele só quer o melhor para ti.

Draco deu um sorriso amargo.

- Isso é mentira e tu sabes.

- Por favor, fala com o teu pai. Ele não quis dizer aquelas coisas, foi no calor do momento.

- Não. Eu não vou falar com ele. Estou farto de ser sempre eu a dar o primeiro passo. Se ele está assim tão arrependido como tu dizes, então que venha falar comigo.

- Draco, por favor. Eu já não aguento mais. O ambiente em casa está tão tenso…

- Esquece, mãe! Eu não vou falar com o pai só porque tu estás farta da atitude dele!

- Mas ele preocupa-se contigo! – Narcissa tentava convencer o filho. – Eu sei que tu pensas que não é verdade, mas é. Ele até foi falar com a psicóloga da escola-

- Exactamente! – interrompeu Draco.

- Porque se preocupa contigo!

- Não, mãe, ele não se preocupa comigo. Ele só sabe se meter na minha vida e se ele pensa que perguntar-me uma vez por ano como vai a escola faz dele um pai, então está muito enganado.

- Draco-

- Pára, mãe, pára! Pára de tentar salvar uma relação que não tem qualquer salvação possível!

Dando a conversa por encerrada, o loiro subiu para o seu quarto. Havia destroçado a mãe que, ingenuamente, sempre acreditava que a última briga seria mesmo a última, mas não se tinha arrependido das coisas que havia dito. Draco dependia dos pais, o que Lucius lhe tinha dito era verdade; eles é que lhe proporcionavam a vida que tinha, mas não por muito tempo. Draco fazia planos de sair de casa quando terminasse o liceu. Provavelmente iria trabalhar, visto que duvidada que as suas notas lhe permitissem ingressar na Faculdade. Também não era uma coisa que ele ambicionasse, portanto não importava.

Ficou no quarto todo o tempo, sem nem descer para jantar. A mãe não o havia vindo chamar, o que era estranho. Possivelmente, o pai havia lhe dito para não o fazer, algo como um "Se ele quiser comer, que saia daquele quarto!". Não seria a primeira vez.

As horas passavam o seu estômago fazia cada vez mais barulho. Mas o seu orgulho era superior e Draco não iria descer. Talvez se levantasse a meio da noite, quando os pais já tivessem a dormir, e fosse à cozinha pegar qualquer coisa para comer. Entretanto teria de aguentar.

Decidiu que, para se distrair, teria de fazer qualquer coisa então fez o que sempre fazia quando o seu dia corria mal. Sentou-se perto da janela com a sua guitarra acústica e começou a tocar. A certa altura, Draco reparou numa figura que passava em frente à sua casa. Não era muito normal, ver pessoas na rua àquela hora da noite, mas Draco nunca teria dado tanta importância se aquela silhueta não lhe tivesse parecido familiar. Parou de tocar e aproximou-se mais da janela e, com a cabeça encostada ao vidro, tentou ver quem era. Estava muito escuro, mas Draco iria jurar que aquela era Hermione Granger. O que ela estava a fazer ali?

Sem raciocinar direito, Draco saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Fez um esforço, bem sucedido, para não se fazer notar pelos pais e saiu de casa. Ela já ia um pouco mais à frente, por isso o loiro acelerou o passo. A rapariga, notando que estava ser seguida, parou de andar e encarou o loiro, surpresa. O que ele estava ali fazer? O que queria? Ela não sabia mas, naquele momento, aquelas mesmas palavras passavam pela mente de Draco.

Encararam-se mutuamente sem dizer uma palavra. Draco, achando que aquela situação era ridícula, duas pessoas paradas na rua a olharem uma para a outra, falou primeiro.

- Er… então como vai o plano do suicídio?

Não era bem aquilo que Draco tinha pensado em dizer e repreendeu-se mentalmente por isso.

Hermione ainda parecia demasiado surpresa para falar, mas recuperou rapidamente.

- Vai bem. Porquê o interesse?

- Nenhum – apressou-se a responder. – A tua vida pouco me importa. Podias mudar de cidade que eu nem iria notar.

- Então porque me seguiste?

- Seguir-te? Eu? – Draco deu uma risada forçada. – Ora, Granger, não és assim tão importante. Talvez **tu** é que me tenhas seguido.

- Eu? – A morena estava incrédula. – E porque é que eu iria seguir-te?

- Diz-me tu. Tu é que estás na minha rua.

- **Tua** rua?

- Exactamente, **minha** rua.

- Se fosse eu a ti, actualizava-me. Esta rua também é minha – retorquiu, confiante. Draco olhou-a como se fosse maluca. – Sim, Malfoy, eu vivo na casa mesmo ao fundo da rua há três anos, mas suponho que nunca tenhas reparado nisso.

- Claro que reparei! Seria impossível não reparar nessas roupas de circo.

Era mentira. Draco nunca tinha reparado que aquela CDF era sua vizinha. Estava muito, imensamente, surpreso. Como é que ele não havia reparado nisso? Estava estupefacto. Mas não ia deixar que a morena percebesse isso.

- O que queres? – perguntou Hermione, começando a ficar irritada com aquilo. – Já não chega a humilhação que me fizeste passar na escola, agora também me vens chatear fora dela?

Draco sorriu.

- Ah, isso. Pois, eu achei que era meu dever verificar se estavas bem – zombou.

A morena rolou os olhos e seguiu caminho.

- Espera! - chamou Draco.

_O que estás a fazer?_, gritou a mente de Draco. _Deixa ir embora, tens mais que fazer do que falar com uma idiota como ela!_ Mas o loiro não queria ouvir a sua voz interiror. Sabia que se ia arrepender daquilo mais tarde mas, naquele momento, falar com ela pareceu ser o mais importante a fazer.

Quando a alcançou, agarrou o seu braço e fê-la encará-lo.

- O que foi? – perguntou a rapariga. – Pára de me seguir! Não estou para te ouvir dizer como a minha roupa é feia ou como sou uma CDF idiota sem vida própria! Desaparece! Deixa-me em paz!

- Que mau feitio!

- Mau feitio? Tu passas a vida a gozar com a minha cara e eu é que tenho mau feitio?

- Sim! Estás sempre assim, com essa cara de que todos te devem e ninguém te paga! Sempre na defensiva! Descontrai um pouco!

- Quem és tu para dizer o que eu deva fazer ou não? A minha vida não te diz respeito!

- Exacto, a tua vida não me diz respeito. Não me importa o que tu fazes ou deixas de fazer. – Draco fazia questão de deixar bem claro o quanto ela era insignificante para ele. _Não quero que ela fique com a ideia errada._ – Mas quando a tua atitude me afecta, aí sim, passa a dizer-me respeito!

A morena não estava a perceber nada do que o loiro estava a dizer, nem ele. Amaldiçoou o facto de ter insistido em falar com ela. Porque não a deixou ir-se embora? Convenceu-se de que era apenas para se distrair. Se gozasse um pouco com a cara dela, os seus problemas iriam parecer muito mais pequenos. E ele precisava de uma boa gargalhada e se fosse às custas de pessoas patéticas como ela ainda melhor. Sim, era apenas isso.

- Tu és impossível! Nada do que estás para aí a dizer faz qualquer tipo de sentido!

- A tua presença irrita-me! Sempre com a mania de que sabes tudo. Nunca falas com ninguém, tipo anti-social, mas nas aulas não és capaz de fechar a boca! E quando os outros estão com os amigos tu estás enclausurada naquela biblioteca a ler montanhas de livros mais aborrecidos que a tua própria vida! Nunca sais de casa; nunca fazes nada além de ler! Essa tua atitude de certinha irrita-me profundamente! Irrita-me tanto que, quando olho para ti, dá-me vómitos!

Draco falou tão depressa e com tanta raiva que, quando acabou, deu por si a tentar recuperar o fôlego. Todas as emoções dentro do seu corpo lutavam entre si para saírem. A sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. A verdade é que a presença dela não o incomodava assim tanto ou então ele nunca tinha reparado no quanto ela o afectava, Draco já não sabia nada. Não sabia o que estava ali a fazer. A gritar com uma rapariga que era praticamente uma desconhecida e que desprezava.

- A minha presença dá-te vómitos? – Depois do choque inicial por tudo o que Draco havia dito, a morena recompôs-se. – E tu pensas o quê? Que eu te idolatro? Sempre com os teus amigos, se é que podes chamar àquelas pessoas de amigos, a gozar os outros, como se fossem superiores! Pois não são! Eu não sou inferior a ti só porque admito preferir um bom livro a um jogo de futebol e não me importar com o que os outros pensam! Antes pelo contrário! – A raiva de Hermione podia ser facilmente comparada à do loiro. - Tens a mania que és o centro do Universo, que tudo gira à tua volta! Pois eu vou-te dar uma novidade: nem tudo é sobre ti! Se alguma coisa te acontecesse, o mundo continuaria a girar como sempre fez e nada seria diferente só porque o menino rico teve uma discussão com os paizinhos!

- Como sabes… - começou Draco, mas Hermione interrompeu-o com a sua fúria.

- Que tu tens discussões com os teus pais? Não é a primeira vez que passo por aqui e tu não fazes questão de baixar a voz, portanto eu ouço tudo! E também nunca fazes questão de veres para onde andas! Um 'desculpa, foi sem querer' de vez em quando seria bom quando esbarras com as pessoas!

Draco franziu o sobrolho. Do que ela estava a falar? Ele nunca tinha esbarrado com ela. Ou tinha?

- Elas não têm a culpa da tua vida ser tão miserável! – continuou a morena.

- O que sabes tu da minha vida? Só porque ouves algumas discussões com os meus pais, não podes deduzir que a minha vida seja miserável! – protestou o loiro. Quem é que ela pensava que era?

- Não me estava a referir a isso. Discussões com os pais toda a gente tem. Estava a falar da tua vida em geral! Por três anos tenho-te observado. O facto de precisares de fazer tudo o que fazes para te afirmares só prova o quanto odeias a tua vida! Odeias-te e fazes tudo para seres diferente! Dizes que não te importas com o que os outros pensam, mas se isso fosse verdade não estaríamos aqui os dois a gritar um com o outro!

- Estás a tentar a dar uma de psicóloga? Pois eu também posso jogar esse jogo. Dizes que a minha vida é miserável, mas eu duvido que a tua seja muito melhor. A não ser que te vás matar por não aguentares tanta felicidade!

As palavras de Draco pareceram causar efeito em Hermione que não encontrou nada o que dizer. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, o seu rosto mostrava tristeza e não raiva. O loiro tinha magoado e, sem saber porquê, isso fez com que ele se arrependesse do que havia dito e quisesse pedir desculpa. Mas é claro que isso nunca aconteceu. Onde já se viu ele a pedir desculpa à Granger!

- Não fales do que não sabes. – A voz da morena foi apenas um murmúrio, mas a noite estava silenciosa e Draco ouviu perfeitamente.

A rapariga virou costas e recomeçou mais uma vez o seu caminho, mas devagar, como se estivesse a assimilar tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Draco ainda ficou uns segundo parado no mesmo lugar, confuso com o que tinha acontecido. Nunca havia trocado mais que dois minutos de conversa com ela e agora tinham brigado como loucos.

- Granger…

O loiro saiu do seu torpor e tentou alcançá-la. Algo que ela tinha dito o tinha feito parar e pensar. Não sabia se foi o facto de ela o ter acusado de ser um egocêntrico sem coração ou que pela primeira vez a tinha ouvido falar sobre o seu plano de suicídio sem um sorriso no rosto.

- Espera, Granger!

- O que é que tu queres, Malfoy? O que te fiz eu para que não me deixasses em paz?

Draco perdeu toda a linha de pensamento.

No lugar onde tinham parado, a morena era iluminada por um candeeiro de rua e Draco podia vê-la bem. Estava vestida com uma saia preta até ao joelho e uma camisola às riscas azuis e verdes. O seu cabelo estava solto, volumoso como sempre. Mas foram os seus olhos que deixaram Draco sem palavras. Levemente marejados, com lágrimas que ela tentava segurar. Ele nunca tinha reparado que os seus olhos eram de um castanho claro. Ele nunca tinha reparado muito bem nela.

Hermione sempre foi uma rapariga considerada feia, porém, naquele momento, ela nunca lhe pareceu tão bonita.

- Eu… eu... des-

- Se essa é mais uma daquelas desculpas falsas, podes guardá-las para ti!

- Eu não sabia que era a sério.

- O quê? – perguntou a morena, sentando-se no passeio. Draco repetiu o gesto.

- Essa história de te quereres matar - explicou.

- Esse não é propriamente um assunto com que se deva brincar.

- É só que… quando tu me disseste que o ias fazer, estavas a sorrir. Pensei que estivesses a gozar.

- Mas não estava. Apenas estava tão habituada à ideia que não pareceu ser uma coisa tão séria. – Suspirou. – Ou então é a minha maneira de não dar tanta importância ao assunto… sei lá…

Ela estava a mostrar-lhe uma nova face. Não a rapariga estudiosa que sempre está na defensiva, mas uma pessoa com sentimentos. É claro que Draco sabia que ela tinha sentimentos, era um ser humano, mas… nunca se importou muito. E em vez de ficar irritado com aquela vulnerabilidade, ele achou-a de certa forma encantadora. E, estranhamente, sentia que a compreendia.

- Mas é uma coisa séria. Se quiseres acabar com a tua vida, é uma coisa séria. O que te leva a fazeres isso?

- Para que perguntas? Já sabes a resposta! – retorquiu irritada. – "A rejeitada que é gozada por todos vai se matar! _Wow_, porquê?"

- Tenho a sensação de que é mais que isso. Tu nunca te pareceste importar com o que os outros pensam – disse Draco, tentando acalmá-la.

- E não me importo, mas é impossível ficar indiferente às coisas que os outros dizem. Apesar de eu saber que não passam de mentiras… As mentiras também magoam, não são só as verdades.

Draco queria dizer-lhe que concordava com ela, que estava surpreso por pensarem da mesma forma, mas ele nunca fora bom a dizer aquilo que pensava.

- Então porquê? Porque queres desistir de tudo?

Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Pareceu pensar sobre o assunto.

- Não sei – acabou por dizer. Depois riu da própria resposta. – Eu sei que é estúpido não saber porque se quer matar, mas eu não sei. Acho que estou cansada. Todos os dias são uma luta para chegar às noites e as noites para chegar aos dias. Acho que estou cansada de lutar, estou farta de pensar que um dia tudo vai melhorar, quando isso não parece que vai acontecer.

Draco invejava a forma como ela estava a confiar nele. Não sabia porque lhe dizia aquelas coisas visto que eles se odiavam, mas, sinceramente, ele não pensava muito nisso, naquele momento. Apenas pensava no quanto a invejava e no quanto eles eram parecidos.

- Tu também te sentes assim? – veio a pergunta tímida da morena.

Draco encarou-a e sorriu perante a maneira como ela evitava o seu olhar e parecia, exageradamente, interessada nos seus sapatos.

- Sim. – Hermione olhou-o surpresa. – Não esperavas que eu respondesse isso?

- Na verdade, não.

- Nem quando disseste que a minha vida era miserável?

A morena corou.

- Desculpa o que disse, às vezes tenho dificuldade em calar-me.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Às vezes?

Hermione encarou-o irritada, pronta a começar uma nova briga, mas ao ver o brilho divertido nos olhos de Draco, as suas feições suavizaram.

- Sou assim tão chata?

- Um bocadinho – riu Draco. – Principalmente nas aulas de Inglês. Tu bem tentas falar mais, mas a professora não te deixa.

Hermione acompanhou o loiro na risada.

- Não sabia que reparavas nisso – disse após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Nem eu.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio. Draco pensava no quanto toda aquela situação era surreal. Estar ali com Hermione Granger, no meio da noite, sentados no passeio, a falar. Falar e não gritar como há minutos atrás.

- Tens ido à psicóloga?

Draco sorriu da óbvia tentativa da morena em encontrar um tema de conversa. Normalmente, seria algo que o irritaria, mas desta vez não ficou incomodado com a pergunta.

- Infelizmente.

- Pois, a Madame Pomfrey é um bocado chata.

O loiro olhou-a com espanto.

- O que foi? Lá por ser certinha, não quer dizer que não possa achar a Madame Pomfrey chata.

- Pensei que gostasses das sessões.

A rapariga riu.

- Gostar? Ela não pára de me fazer perguntas e mais perguntas, sempre à volta do assunto. Ela pensa que eu não sei o que ela quer realmente saber: porque digo que me quero suicidar. Não o pergunta directamente, tem medo que eu me feche.

- E tu respondes às perguntas?

- Sim. Apesar de tudo, ela está só a fazer o seu trabalho e tem boas intenções – respondeu a morena. – Porquê, tu não respondes?

- Não – disse simplesmente. Esperou pelo previsível "Porquê?", mas ele não veio. – Ela quer saber porque arranjo brigas na escola, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Às vezes, falar ajuda.

- Comigo é diferente. Quando falo, irrito-me e nunca dá bom resultado. Os meus pais que o digam…

Draco repreendeu-se mentalmente. Porque tinha que ter dito aquilo? Agora ela iria fazer perguntas e mais perguntas sobre a sua vida familiar. Mas os segundos passavam e as perguntas não eram prenunciadas.

- Não queres saber porque disse aquilo? – perguntou, confuso.

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Sim, mas tu não me queres contar e estás no teu direito.

- Odeio pessoas que me querem controlar e os meus pais não se parecem aperceber disso – disse Draco. – Mesmo antes de nascer, já tinham a minha vida toda planeada. Eu iria para escola, acabaria o liceu com notas máximas e iria para a Faculdade seguir Direito… para seguir as pegadas do meu pai. Eles só não contavam era com que eu não concordasse com o plano deles.

- A minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci. Ocorrem complicações no parto e ela não aguentou, mas eu sobrevivi. Foram precisos 8 anos para que o meu pai olhasse para mim com afecto. Eu não o censuro, mas às vezes é difícil, porque sinto que ele ainda tem raiva de mim, sinto que ele me culpa pela morte da minha mãe.

Draco olhou-a confuso. Não que não estivesse interessado no que ela tinha para dizer, mas não percebia o que aquilo tinha a ver com a relação dele com os pais.

- Tu disseste-me uma coisa que ninguém sabia – explicou a morena, com um sorriso. – Achei que seria justo que eu fizesse o mesmo.

O sorriso dela era contagiante e Draco sentiu os seus próprios lábios formarem-se num também. Se alguém lhe pedisse para descrever o que estava a sentir naquele momento, o loiro não seria capaz. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia-se bem. Realmente bem. Não uma alegria extrema, mas uma paz de espírito, uma tranquilidade inexplicável.

Sempre se imaginou a contar os seus problemas a alguém. Sempre pensou que isso iria, eventualmente, acontecer. Só nunca pensou que a pessoa com quem partilhasse os seus pensamentos seria Hermione Granger.

* * *

**N/A**: Para todos que acharam o Draco muito mau, aqui está o seu lado mais _soft_ xD. Mas as coisas não são assim tão fáceis e muita coisa ainda vai acontecer...hahahahaha (risada maléfica). Muito obrigada pelas reviews: **Maia Sorovar** (ele vai sim, sentir algo pela Mione, afinal esta fic é D/Hr mas não vai ser fácil), **Lauh' Malfoy** (Amor-Perfeito?!?!?! OMG, dessa eu não sabia! Parece que a J.K. gosta muito de usar nomes com traduções estúpidas, tipo Potter-oleiro P) e **Yasmim** (algumas expressões são diferentes, por isso é que uso algumas brasileiras para não se tornar tão estranho para os leiotores brasileiros. Ainda bem que estás a gostar, fico muito contente!). Voltarei com o próximo capítulo em breve. Beijos! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

- _Whoa_, desculpa, eu nã- – começou Draco, mas assim que viu com quem tinha esbarrado, calou-se. Blaise encarou Draco, irritado, e passou por ele, sem uma palavra.

O loiro já estava farto de toda aquela mudez. Ele e Blaise conheciam-se desde crianças e não iam prejudicar a amizade deles por uma coisa sem importância. Porque é que ele não conseguia perceber que o loiro estava irritado e descontou nele? Foi errado, mas não foi com intenção de magoá-lo. Foi sem pensar. Porque é que ele tinha de ser tão criança e levar tudo a peito?

- Blaise – chamou. Iria acabar com aquela estupidez agora. – Blaise, espera! Vamos falar.

- Estou ocupado.

- Com o quê? Só vamos ter aula daqui a meia hora.

- Não consegues reconhecer uma desculpa quando a ouves?

Apetecia bater-lhe. Quem é que aquele idiota pensava que era?

- Blaise, deixa-te de merdas e vamos falar! Porra, somos amigos desde que me lembro e tu vais deixar de me falar só porque eu gritei contigo?

- Não, Draco. Tu é que tens de te deixar de merdas – retorquiu Blaise apontando-lhe o dedo indicador no peito. – Já ninguém te atura! Tens andado a descontar em toda a gente!

- Eu sei, mas esta cena da psicóloga está a dar comigo em doido! – tentou desculpar-se.

- É incrível como é sempre culpa da psicóloga! – exclamou Blaise. – Olha, Draco, tu és o meu melhor amigo e, sinceramente, não ma apetecia nada estar zangado contigo, mas eu não vou aturar mais as tuas tretas!

- Ok, eu vou fazer um esforço – suspirou Draco. Não queria perder a única pessoa a quem podia chamar de 'amigo'.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo, Blaise! Foi mal, desculpa, eu estava noutro mundo. Nem sei o que deu em mim para te dizer aquelas coisas.

O amigo sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Desde que não repitas.

Draco sentiu um grande peso sair de cima de si. Era menos uma coisa que tinha de se preocupar.

- Mas o que se passou? A Madame Pomfrey não te pode estar a deixar nesse estado.

O loiro sentiu uma sensação de _déjà vu_. Tinha tido aquela mesma conversa anteriormente.

De repente, foi bombardeado por todas as memórias da noite passada. O modo como tudo aconteceu. Bastou um simples olhar pela janela, uma força desconhecida que o arrastou para seguir aquela silhueta que tanto o confundia. Ainda se lembrava de todas as coisas que ela lhe havia gritado, de todas as coisas que _ele_ lhe havia gritado. Lembrava-se também de como tudo acalmou, de como duas pessoas tão diferentes se encararam como iguais. Draco não a odiava, nunca a odiou (nem sequer a conhecia) – ódio era uma palavra muito forte –, mas achava-a patética, CDF, idiota, anti-social… Mas quando estavam os dois sentados naquele passeio, na noite escura, com apenas a luz do candeeiro da rua como iluminação, ela não lhe pareceu patética ou idiota ou anti-social. Pareceu-lhe uma pessoa normal, como todas as outras. Bem, talvez não como todas as outras. Havia algo nela, qualquer coisa… Ele não sabia bem definir o quê, mas alguma coisa nela o intrigava, o confundia. Porque ela era como era? O que a fazia agir daquela maneira? Havia tanto para descobrir, tanto para entender. Só agora Draco se apercebeu que eles eram praticamente vizinhos e o loiro não sabia nada dela. E, por uma razão estranha, isso o incomodava.

- Draco? Draco!

Blaise tirou-o do seu devaneio.

- Aaa… o quê? Que foi?

- Estou aqui a falar contigo e tu estás noutro mundo! Estás muito esquisito…

- É que… é complicado… tenho andado com uns problemas com os meus pais.

- E depois? Qual é a novidade? Sempre tiveste problemas com os teus pais – comentou Blaise casualmente.

Então Draco recordou tudo o que ela lhe disse e tudo o que ele lhe disse. Recordou a forma como se sentiu ao seu lado. Aquela sensação de paz, de tranquilidade. Mesmo não gostando um do outro, ela foi capaz de o compreender e ele foi capaz de a ouvir sem julgamentos. Eram desconhecidos. E tudo pareceu tão fácil. Blaise era seu amigo há anos e, com ele, pareceu tudo tão difícil novamente.

- Pois… sempre foi assim… Porque seria diferente agora? – comentou baixinho, mais para si do que para o amigo.

Draco e Blaise entraram na sala e o último ocupou o seu lugar na carteira. O loiro, porém, estava paralisado; o seu olhar fixo na rapariga à sua frente.

- Então, Draco, não te sentas? – perguntou Blaise, estranhando o comportamento do amigo. Quando viu que este não desviava os olhos de um ponto à sua frente, seguiu o seu olhar.

- Olha, olha, se não é a Granger – disse, com um sorriso maligno no rosto. – Já estava na altura de apareceres por aqui, não achas? Sempre a faltar, isso não vai ser bom para o teu futuro…

Cho e Jenna, que estavam ali perto, riram.

- Estou a ver que conseguiste limpar a lama dos teus livros – disse a chinesa. – Tinha de ser. Afinal, o que seria de Hermione Granger sem os seus livros?

- Provavelmente, morreria – disse Jenna e uma nova rodada de gargalhadas se seguiram.

Draco permanecia calado, ainda com os olhos fixos nela. O que fazia agora? Não pensou que a iria encontrar na escola, o que é estúpido, visto que eles andam na mesma escola.

- Podem rir à vontade – Hermione prenunciou-se pela primeira vez. – O que vocês pensam de mim não me importa absolutamente nada.

Draco viu a confiança da morena, mas ela sabia melhor. Sabia do seu acto. Porque era o que aquilo era. Um acto. Ela importava-se, sim, e magoava-a.

- Oh, isso magoou-me! – exclamou Cho com uma mão no peito; o eu rosto coberto por uma tristeza fingida.

- Ela tem a mania que é superior – disse Blaise com desprezo. – Mas aqui com o Draco ela já não parece tão forte, né?

Draco sentia todos os olharem em si. _Eles esperam uma resposta_, pensou. _Tenho de dar uma resposta, falar, qualquer coisa_. Mas o que podia dizer?

Olhou os seus amigos, todos com um sorriso no rosto. Eles esperavam que ele a magoasse como sempre fazia. Esperavam mais um episódio como o do dia anterior. Esperavam por mais uma oportunidade para rir, zombar, apontar o dedo e fazer pouco da garota com as roupas esquisitas. Esperavam humilhação.

Draco encarou Hermione. Ela olhava-o com uma certa esperança. O seu rosto era um pedido silencioso de ajuda. Ele podia ouvir na sua mente as palavras 'por favor'. Ela pedia-lhe, implorava-lhe que não o fizesse, que não a magoasse, que não a humilhasse.

Tinha duas opções. Podia ignorar o pedido de ajuda da morena e alinhar com os amigos. Sempre fizera isso, porque iria mudar agora? Ou então podia mandar os amigos à merda, e fazer o que era justo.

Os seus olhos continuavam presos em Hermione. O que ele mais queria fazer, naquele momento, era ajudá-la assim como ela o ajudara na noite anterior. Ela tinha-o compreendido quando o seu próprio melhor amigo não foi capaz, havia posto as diferenças de lado e falado com ele. A morena nunca lhe fizera mal nenhum. Quando se encontraram na psicóloga, ela havia sido muito simpática e, apesar de tudo o que ele lhe havia feito, ela ainda estava ali, com toda a sua vulnerabilidade, pedindo-lhe que a ajudasse.

Hermione usava roupas feias, os seus hábitos não eram os mesmos que a maior parte das adolescentes da idade dela. E depois? Deveria ser zombada, humilhada, apontada só porque não tinha medo de ser diferente?

- Draco? – Draco olhou para Jenna que, juntamente com os outros, ainda preservava o seu sorriso ansioso.

As suas feições começaram a mudar. Os seus olhos azuis adquiriram um tom mais escuro e começou a sentir a raiva a subir e a subir e a subir… Ouviu as palavras seguintes saírem da sua boca, sabia que eram suas, mas não pareciam suas.

- Ainda não consegui perceber como é que uma pessoa como ela pode se achar superior. Ela não é mais que inferior, um ser inferior, e talvez ela já se tenha apercebido disso. Não parece, mas ela sabe que não tem lugar neste mundo.

Observou as consequências. Os amigos riram e o rosto de Hermione perdeu toda a esperança, o pedido silencioso completamente esquecido. Agora ele podia ver a mágoa que a morena não tentava esconder.

Se ao menos ela soubesse que toda aquela raiva não era por ela, mas sim pelo próprio Draco. Se ao menos ela soubesse que ele queria, mas não conseguia.

x.x.x

Hermione faltou o resto do dia às aulas. Draco ainda pensou que ela tivesse a tarde livre mas, segundo a professora McGonnagal, ela não tinha ido a Psicologia, o que era estranho visto que ela nunca faltava às aulas nem que estivesse doente. Procurou-a pela escola inteira e não viu sinal dela. Não sabia exactamente onde ela poderia estar, mas a biblioteca parecia ser o lugar mais indicado. Porém, ela não se encontrava lá e Madame Pince não a tinha visto o dia inteiro.

Pensou em desistir quando os seus olhos captarem um garoto que Draco, pela primeira vez na vida, ficou muito contente por ver. O garoto estava sentado na paragem do autocarro e, o melhor de tudo, sozinho. _Óptimo_.

Assim que o loiro se aproximou, o rapazinho arregalou os olhos e encolheu-se ligeiramente.

- Sabes onde está Hermione Granger?

- N-n-não sei – gaguejou o garoto. – Porque q-queres saber?

- Isso não é da tua conta. Onde ela está?

- Eu não sei. Não a v-vejo desde a hora de almoço.

- Deixa-te de tretas, Creevy! Eu sei que vocês dois são amigos.

- Eu juro que não sei! Provavelmente está em casa… não sei! – defendeu-se Colin, assustado com o que lhe poderia acontecer se Draco não ficasse satisfeito com a resposta.

O cérebro de Draco acordou. _Em casa_.

- Onde é que ela mora?

Colin pareceu surpreendido pela pergunta e, pelo seu rosto, não parecia disposto a responder-lhe, mas acabou por fazê-lo.

- A d-dois quarteirões de distância. Não tenho a certeza, mas acho que o n-número da casa é o quatro. – Ganhou coragem e perguntou: - O que queres com a Hermione?

- Já disse que não é da tua conta.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas, observando todas as casas, procurando pelo número quatro, Draco pensava no que ia dizer. _Preciso de falar contigo sobre o que aconteceu hoje na aula_ parecia ser um bom começo, mas provavelmente não iria captar a atenção dela. Hermione não iria querer ver o loiro nem pintando de ouro. O que lhe poderia dizer? O que poderia justificar a sua rudeza depois de toda a compreensão oferecida pela morena? Nunca havia pensado como seria o reencontro depois daquela noite. Lembrou-se do rosto magoado da rapariga quando Draco proferiu aquelas palavras. Estaria ela à espera que ele reagisse de forma diferente, que a defendesse, que a ajudasse? Sim, ela estava. Mas cada um tinha a sua vida; Draco tinha os seus amigos, os seus _hobbies_, as suas preferências, as suas prioridades, as suas convicções. Não poderia mudar tudo assim de forma radical. O que as pessoas diriam se ele, de repente, fosse visto a trocar palavras amigáveis com Hermione Granger? A carregar os seus livros? A acompanhá-la à biblioteca? Seria suicídio social.

_Número quatro_. Havia chegado. Draco constatou com grande amargura que a sua própria casa, de facto, era mesmo ao fundo da rua. Com uma postura determinada, o loiro avançou a tocou à campainha. Esperou que a viessem atender, mas isso não aconteceu. Tocou novamente e, depois de esperar uns segundos, afastou-se e olhou para as janelas. Qual delas seria o quarto da morena? No entanto, não viu nenhum tipo de movimento, talvez não estivesse ninguém em casa. Já ia para desistir, quando uma mulher de cabelos loiros abriu a porta. Draco aproximou-se, suspirando interiormente de alívio.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde. É esta a residência dos Granger?

- Sim… é… – A mulher parecia confusa. – Se quer falar com o John, ele-

- Na verdade, eu queria falar com a Hermione. – Draco nem sabia quem era o John, mas calculou que fosse o pai dela.

A mulher expressou uma cara de espanto.

- Com a Hermione?

- Sim, ela está?

- Está sim… - Houve uma pequeno momento de hesitação. – Mas ela não se encontra bem… Está com um pouco de febre…

- Ah – murmurou Draco. – É que ela não foi às aulas da tarde…

- Pois, ela está doente, mas com certeza que não terá problemas em acompanhar a turma. Ela é uma excelente aluna.

- Sim, pois é – murmurou ausente, um pouco desapontado por não poder falar com Hermione. A mulher não parecia que iria convidá-lo a entrar.

- És amigo dela?

Draco foi apanhando desprevenido com a pergunta. A mulher olhava-o com uma certa curiosidade enquanto esperava por uma resposta. Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas não sabia o que dizer. _Amigo_. Eles eram amigos? Tiveram uma única conversa séria em três anos de 'convívio'. Isso era amizade? Amigo é aquele que te ouve, que ri contigo, que te conforta quando precisas, que chora contigo, que te anima quando precisas, que te diz que direcção tomar quando te encontras perdido. Draco pensou em tudo o que disse a Hermione, de todas as vezes que a magoou, humilhou. Não, eles não eram o que se podiam chamar de 'amigos'.

- Tenho algumas aulas com ela.

A mulher, estranhamente, sorriu.

- Talvez… se quiseres voltar mais tarde… Pode ser que a Hermione já se sinta melhor.

- Draco – disse ao perceber que a pessoa à sua frente queria saber o seu nome.

- … Draco. Ela não tem muitos amigos e… seria bom para ela falar com alguém…

Seguiu-se uma pausa de silêncio desconfortável. Draco queria dizer que precisava de lhe mandar um recado, queria que a mulher à sua frente lhe dissesse algo da sua parte. Mas o quê? Que viera ele aqui fazer? Vinha pedir desculpas? Ou vinha rebaixá-la mais uma vez?

- Diga-lhe que eu lamento. Lamento que as coisas tenham de ser assim e que… que espero que ela melhore…

- Não te preocupes, eu direi.

- Obrigado, Sra. Granger.

- Oh, eu não sou a mãe dela. O meu nome é Eleanor Allister. Pensei que soubesses que-

- A mãe dela morreu – disse mais para si do que para a loira.

- Sim. – Eleanor parecia querer acrescentar mais alguma coisa, mas acabou por fechar a boca sem dela sair som algum.

- Então eu vou andando…

Eleanor sorriu-lhe e Draco afastou-se. Recriminou-se profundamente pelo seu erro. É claro que sabia que aquela não podia ser a mãe de Hermione. Ela havia morrido, a própria morena lhe tinha confidenciado isso. Mas a pressa e a vontade de vê-la era tanta que nem parou para pensar quando viu a mulher.

_A minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci. Ocorrem complicações no parto e ela não aguentou, mas eu sobrevivi. Foram precisos 8 anos para que o meu pai olhasse para mim com afecto. Eu não o censuro, mas às vezes é difícil, porque sinto que ele ainda tem raiva de mim, sinto que ele me culpa pela morte da minha mãe._

Naquele momento, sentiu uma enorme empatia pela morena, tal como naquela noite. Ficou ainda mais desanimado por não ter podido falar com ela. Mesmo sem saber o que dizer, queria poder vê-la. Talvez não conseguisse falar, mas queria olhá-la da mesma forma como a tinha olhou naquela noite, esperando que ela compreende-se.

Ao olhar uma última vez para uma das janelas da casa número quatro, viu um pequeno vulto e perguntou-se se Hermione estaria mesmo doente.

x.x.x

Draco caminhava pelos corredores da escola enquanto olhava em volta. Procurava por Blaise. Eles tinham combinado de se encontrar com o grupo para ir à loja de música perto da casa de Cho e o amigo tinha desaparecido desde que dissera ter de ir à casa-de-banho.

A certa altura os seus olhos caírem em Hermione. Ficou ali, parado, a olhá-la enquanto a morena falava com a Madame Pomfrey. Não sabia bem porque havia parado ou porque se sentia tão indeciso. Mas quando a viu despedir-se da psicóloga, tomou uma decisão. Não havia tempo para hesitações.

- Granger! – chamou enquanto se aproximava. A rapariga, assim que reparou quem a chamava começou a andar ainda mais depressa. - Granger, espera!

Podia ver que ela não queria falar com ele, mas isso não o impediu de correr pela multidão de alunos que saía das salas de aulas. Só mais um pouco e estava quase lá. Se ela ao menos ficasse quieta!

- Draco? O que estás a fazer?

O loiro olhou para trás de si e deparou-se com Blaise que o olhava com certa confusão.

- Blaise! Eu estava só… - Merda, havia perdido Hermione. Por esta altura já ela ia longe.

- É impressão minha ou tu estavas a chamar pela Granger?

Voltou a sua atenção para o amigo. Praguejou mentalmente.

Tinha agora duas hipóteses: fazia-se de desentendido como se não soubesse do que o amigo estava a falar ou admitia que estava, de facto, a chamar pela Granger porque queria falar com ela sobre o que tinha acontecido ontem, pois estava de consciência pesada. A primeira não iria resultar, pois Blaise estava bastante desconfiado e não iria acreditar na desculpa esfarrapada e a segunda seria como assinar a sua própria sentença de morte.

- Onde é que tu te meteste? Andei horas à tua procura! – _Mudar de assunto é sempre mais seguro_.

- Eu disse-te que ia à casa-de-banho.

- Sim, mas quando disseste 'casa-de-banho' pensei que fosse aqui em Hogwarts e não na China!

Ao dirigir-se para os jardins da escola com Blaise de modo a encontrarem-se com Cho, Jenna e Burt, Draco avistou alguém dentro da biblioteca que lhe interessou muito. Tinha perdido a primeira oportunidade de falar com Hermione, mas não iria deixar que acontecesse o mesmo com a segunda.

- Vai andando com o pessoal que eu já lá vou ter – disse, distraidamente, para Blaise.

- O quê? Mas eles estão ali à nossa espera!

- Eu sei, mas diz-lhes que eu depois vou lá ter com vocês à loja.

- Mas onde é que tu vais?

Mas Draco já ia longe e não ouviu.

Entrou na biblioteca apressadamente, recebendo um olhar de Madame Pince. Ignorando-o, mas mantendo a calma, procurou por uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos chamada Hermione. Alguns alunos que estudavam no local olhavam-no curiosamente, por vezes sussurrando com o colega do lado; todos eles estavam espantados por ver Draco Malfoy entrar na biblioteca de livre e espontânea vontade, mas este não lhes fazia caso.

Quando já estava a perder a esperança de poder encontrá-la, captou a sua silhueta na mesa mais afastada de todas, uma estante de livros tapava qualquer raio de visão e o loiro reparou, com um certo humor, que ela fazia tudo longe dos outros, até numa simples biblioteca, ela tinha de estar completamente isolada.

Ela lia atentamente e escrevia furiosamente no papel como se a sua vida dependesse do quão rápido acabaria aquele trabalho. Pensou em inúmeras formas de fazer notar a sua presença, mas, felizmente, não foi necessário levar nenhuma delas à prática, pois Hermione reparou que estava a ser observada. O seu rosto foi assalatado pelo espanto e Draco quis aproveitar aquela oportunidade, quando ela ainda tentava processar o que estava a acontecer, para poder persuadi-la a ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer.

- Vi-te pela janela. – Quando ela não disse nada, acrescentou: - O que estás a estudar?

- Oh, por favor, não finjas que estás interessado. É patético.

Certo. Ela havia recuperado. As suas chances pareciam cada vez mais pequenas.

- E tu não finjas que me odeias – devolveu.

- Eu não preciso de fingir.

- Ok, vamos começar de novo – disse Draco enquanto se sentava na cadeira de frente para a morena. – Olá, Granger. Como estás?

Hermione olhou-o com desprezo.

- Não podes ao menos tentar? Estou a tentar ter uma conversa cordial contigo.

- Eu não te devo nada – retorquiu Hermione, voltando a atenção para as suas anotações.

Draco decidiu abrir o jogo.

- Ok, estás zangada comigo e eu percebo. O que eu fiz não foi própriamente justo-

- O quê, estás a falar do facto de me teres humilhado em frente aos teus amigos, mais uma, mesmo depois da nossa conversa daquela noite? Não somos amigos, Malfoy, não tens de me dar qualquer tipo de satisfação.

- Então porque estás a falar assim comigo?

Hermione emitiu um som esquisito, que a Draco lhe pareceu demostrar indignação, e pôs de lado as suas anotações, encarando totalmente o loiro.

- Achas estranho eu estar a falar assim contigo? Peço desculpa se me dirigi a ti num tom de voz inapropriado para a nossa tão óbvia intimidade!

- Não te tomava por sarcástica. Não sabia que eras assim.

- Tu não me conheces. Não fazes a mais pequena ideia de como sou. Provavelmente, pensavas que era uma doce menina que nunca se chateia com ninguém e se esconde dos outros com medo do que eles possam dizer, por isso compreendo que estejas surpreendido.

- Não estou surpreendido.

- Mentes.

Draco suspirou. Se achava que encontrá-la era difícil, então falar com ela era o fim do mundo.

- Eu não queria... Se soubesses o quanto eu te queria ajudar, defender, mas... – Draco bufou, frustrado por não conseguir encontrar as palavras para poder transmitir o que queria dizer. – Naquela noite... foi real... eu gostei de falar contigo e, de certa forma, tu ajudaste-me. Ajudaste-me a ver as coisas de maneira diferente.

- Então porque não o demostraste? Se foi assim tão importante para ti, porque agiste como se nada se tivesse passado? – acusou Hermione.

- Tens de compreender que há certas coisas que eu não posso fazer! Há certas... situações em que eu não posso me meter. Não me cabe a mim!

Hermione olhou-o longamente, como se o estivesse a anlisar.

- Sabes, para alguém que é tão dono de si, que tem assim tanto controlo sobre a sua vida e pode fazer tudo o que quiser, há muitas coisas que tu não podes fazer.

A rapariga fez menção de se levantar, mas Draco segurou-a pelo pulso e pediu-lhe que ficasse.

- Por favor, não te vás embora.

- Não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui.

- Deixa-me falar contigo! Só te peço isso, que fiques e me oiças. Mais nada.

- Porque é que isto é assim tão importante para ti?

- Porque... porque sim – respondeu. – Cinco minutos. É tudo o que preciso. Depois não te chateio mais.

Hermione pareceu reconsiderar e acabou por ceder.

- Cinco minutos – disse.

- Eu não tenho muito jeito para estas coisas. Nunca dei muita importância para pedidos de desulpa, mas sinto que te devo um. Tu foste espetacular comigo, mesmo depois de tudo o que te fiz e, tens razão, não me deves nada. Mas mesmo assim disseste-me tudo aquilo, ajudaste-me sem pedir nada em troca. Nunca ninguém tinha feito isso por mim. – A morena quis interromper, mas Draco impediu-a. Precisava de dizer aquilo. – Acho que deveria ter começado por perguntar se estavas melhor, mas, como eu disse, não tenho muito jeito para estas coisas e depois também não acreditei muito quando me disserem que estavas doente.

- Eu também adoeço. Não sou diferente dos outros seres humanos.

- Mas será que não te calas? Eu pedi para me ouvires!

- Mas eu não faço o que tu me mandas! – retorquiu Hermione, furiosa. – Não devias ter ido a minha casa. Não sei quem foi o pobre garoto que tu torturaste para ele te dizer onde eu morava e nem quero saber. Não devias ter ido.

- Eu estava... estava-

- Preocupado comigo? Duvido, Malfoy. Eleanor é a minha futura madastra, sei que me querias perguntar isto desde do início. Não que seja da tua conta, mas ela é noiva do meu pai, vão se casar brevemente.

- Não pareces muito entusiasmada.

- É o meu pai que tem de gostar dela, não eu. Nem todos podem gostar uns dos outros, como é o nosso caso.

Hermione levantou-se.

- Onde vais? – perguntou o loiro.

- Os teus cinco minutos acabaram.

- Mas eu ainda não acabei!

- Dei-te cinco minutos, era esse o acordo. Não tenho a culpa de não teres dito tudo o que querias.

- Tens sim! – protestou. – Estás sempre a interromper-me e não me deixas terminar!

- Então a culpa é minha?!

- É! Falas demais!

- Isso não é verdade!

- É pois!

- Oh, isto é ridículo! Vamos continuar a discutir como duas crianças de seis anos?

- Tens razão, devíamos estar a fazer coisas mais próprias para a nossa idade – disse Draco, distraídamente. Porém, Hermione não notou o súbito ar ausente do loiro.

- Finalmente, algo em que os dois concordamos! Deve ser mila-

Mas Hermione não pôde terminar a frase nem impedir aquilo que iria acontecer. Talvez se ela tivesse reparado no súbito ar ausente de Draco, ela poderia ter antecipado, mas não reparou. E não pode evitar quando Draco a calou com um beijo.

Como tudo o que lhe vinha acontecendo ultimamente, aquele beijo foi inesperdo. Foi inesperado quando sentiu os lábios do loiro sob os seus, foi inesperado quando toda a sua mente ficou em branco e toda a razão a abandonou, foi inesperado o quanto se sentiu desapontada a partir do momento que Draco se afastou. Foi inesperado, porque ela nunca poderia ter antecipado todas as emoções, todas as perguntas. Talvez o beijo, se o tempo tivesse parado e ela pudesse analisar a situação meticulosamente, mas nunca o que sentiu.

Draco sempre achou que ela falava demais. Chegava a divagar. Algo tinha de ser feito e o beijo pareceu-lhe a coisa certa a fazer. Lembrava-se vagamente de uma vozinha dentro da sua cabeça que lhe tinha dito, enquanto se inclinava para beijar a morena, de que se iria arrepender aquilo. Draco ignorou-a, mas ao encarar o rosto lívido de Hermione, deu razão à pequena voz que, anteriormente, lhe tinha soado tão irritante. Basicamente, tinha acabado de fazer uma grande besteira.

Normalmente, se Draco tivesse beijado, repentinamente, uma rapariga na biblioteca, para quebrar o silêncio desconfortável, ele diria algo como "Ainda bem que escolheste a mesa mais afastada de todas" e depois os dois ririam da situação. Mas esta não era uma 'rapariga', era a Granger! O que, Diabo, lhe tinha passado pela cabeça?

- Isto foi um grande erro – murmurou Hermione.

Contem com Hermione Granger para constatar o óbvio.

x.x.x

Dois dias haviam passado desde o 'acidente', como Draco lhe chamava. O terrível, desastroso dia em que beijara Hermione. Não contara a ninguém o que acontecera. Os amigos perguntaram-lhe vezes sem conta o que se passava, pois o loiro andava ainda mais carrancudo e difícil de aturar do que o costumo. Se eles soubessem... Nem pensar, isso nunca iria acontecer!

Uma vez, o loiro deixara-se imaginar, sem pressões ou limites, a entrar na escola com Hermione Granger de mão dada. Mas rapidamente a imagem mental foi apagada. Isso jamais aconteceria. Seria suicídio social. Para além de que Draco não nutria qualquer tipo de sentimento de afeição por ela. Lá porque eles conversaram e Draco até gostou, isso não queria dizer que ele _gostasse_ dela. E nem ela gostava dele. Isso seria absurdo.

Era uma noite de Sábado e Draco encontrava-se na festa de um gajo qualquer. Blaise tinha-o arrastado, disse que seria divertido e que seria bom para ele tirar "essa cara de enterro". Nem sabia quem era o anfitrião, mas não importava. Ele também não deveria conhecer a maior parte das pessoas que ali se encontravam. Enquanto os seus amigos bebiam até cair e Blaise se animava com uma loira que reconheceu ser Lavender Brown, Draco estava com a mesma cara com que havia entrado – entediada. Ele estava aborrecido. Noutras circustâncias, talvez estivesse a curtir o momento com Pansy que o olhava descaradamente, mas as circustâncias eram aquelas e Draco não se sentia minimamente animado.

- És cego ou quê? – uma voz tirou Draco do seu devaneio.

- Hun?

A voz que pertencia a um bêbedo Dean Thomas, sendo 'bêbedo' a palavra-chave (visto que Thomas nunca falaria com Draco se estivesse sóbrio) riu.

- A Parkinson não tira os olhos de ti. Devias aproveitar.

Draco limitou-se a ignorá-lo. Bêbedo ou não, isso não tornava Thomas mais tolerável.

- Queres? – ofereceu Dean e Draco aceitou, mas só porque nunca dizia 'não' a uma boa cerveja. Deu um gole e olhou para Pansy. Ela estava bastante sexy naquele dia. Draco sentiu-se incrivelmente estúpido por não se estar a divertir. No fundo, ele sabia a razão de todo aquele mau-humor, mas não queria admitir. Isso tornaria as coisas reais e é sempre mais difícil lidar com a realidade do que com a fantasia.

Decidiu seguir o conselho do palerma do Thomas. Ele devia estar a agir normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque **nada** tinha acontecido. Era assim que deveria começar a pensar. Não iria deixar que o 'acidente' mudasse a sua vida. Não valia a pena. Então, com o espírito renovado, o loiro aproximou-se de Parkinson.

- Demoraste imenso tempo.

- Não tinha reparado que estavas assim tão interessada em mim – mentiu Draco.

Pansy sorriu.

- Isso é mentira. Reparei que olhaste para mim quando chegaste, mas desviaste logo o olhar. Mas não importa. Estás aqui e isso é o que interessa.

O loiro deixou-se levar pela sugestividade de Pansy e beijou-a como já o deveria ter feito desde que chegou. Um beijo surpreendente, fascinante, cativante; Pansy sabia como deixar um homem louco. Noutras ciscunstâncias, essas seriam as plavras que se formariam na sua mente, mas aquelas não eram outras circunstâncias. O beijo não era surpreendente nem fascinante, mas sim... aborrecido. Tal como todos os outros beijos que Draco tinha experimentado. Todos... menos um. Lá estava outra vez ele a pensar no 'acidente'. Aquilo tinha de parar!

Pansy sorriu de forma provocante e Draco deu por si a forçar um sorriso. Mas ele não queria sorrir. Não se sentia bem... O beijo... havia deixado-o enjoado...

Desta vez, foi a morena que o beijou e o sentimento que o loiro havia experienciado antes não mudou, apenas se intensificou. Quando se separaram, Pansy disse qaulquer coisa, mas Draco não ouviu. Ele deveria ter gostado... era suposto ter gostado... não havia nada de mal no beijo... O que se passava com ele?

Draco desviou a sua atenção para duas pessoas que riam ali perto.

- Também ouvi essa história – disse um dos rapazes. - O Zabini contou-me. Essa louca ainda vai acabar num hospício!

- Tanta inteligência só podia dar em merda – disse o outro. – Mas digo-te uma coisa, essa Granger deve ser uma depravada...

- O quê? Depravada? Nem pensar, Liam, ela deve ser aspirante a freira!

- As santinhas são sempre as piores. Coitada, ela não deve ter muita acção. Bastava um qualquer lhe dispensar alguma atenção e ela mudava logo de aspiração.

Draco não soube como aconteceu. Não soube se foi o riso dos dois idiotas, se a maneira como falavam de Hermione, como se ela fosse uma vadia. Permanecia um mistério. Mas o loiro sentiu uma raiva tão grande dentro de si, uma raiva acumulado que gritava para se poder soltar, que não aguentou e atirou-se contra o último dos rapazes que tinha falado. Deu-lhe um murro naquela cara nojenta que merecia uns bons hematomas. Mas ele retribuiu e, quando deram por si, estavam os dois à luta no meio da festa enquanto as pessoas os incentivavam a contiuar. Draco descarregou tudo naquele filho da puta. A cada golpe sentia-se mais liberto, como se um grande peso estivesse a sair dos seus ombros. Era uma liberdade tão agradável que o facto de o adversário saber ripostar não o impedia de continuar a bater-lhe.

* * *

**N/A**: Cá está o quarto capítulo. Sei que demorou imenso tempo, mas há uma razão para isso. O meu computador avariou e eu fiquei sem ele por muuuiito tempo, e perdi muita informação inclusive os todos os capítulos que já estavam escritos. Portanto, agora tenho de escrever tudo outra vez o que não é muito agradável, mas eu vou fazê-lo na mesma. Espero que perdoem esta minha grande demora, mas não foi realmente culpa minha. Quero agradecer a todos os meus leitores, principalmente a **Lauh Malfoy** (este capítulo já foi maior que os outros... considera uma prenda de Natal xD), **Sophia DiLUA** (obrigada pela review! espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo) e **PatriciaSofiaMalfoy** (muito obrigada pelos elogios! é bom ver que existem mais portugueses por aqui, eles são difíceis de encontrar xD não te preocupes que eu não vou desistir... não pretendo demorar tanto a postar os próximos capítulos... já tenho tudo planeado, o que vai acontecer... é só passar para o computador xD). Espero que todos tenham tido um bom Natal e, como em princípio não vou postar até 2008, um feliz Ano Novo!xD Beijos. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Draco não se lembrava muito da noite anterior. Recordava vagamente uma festa, Pansy e uma briga. Deduziu que talvez tivesse participado nela, pois tinha acordado com o corpo dorido.

Quando chegou à escola, notou algo de diferente. Todos o olhavam de maneira esquisita, como se ele fosse louco. Draco teve a sensação que até Goyle – alguém com quem até se dava bem – o olhou com uma expressão zangada, quando passou por ele. Tentou ignorar o que se passava à sua volta e juntou-se a Blaise e Cho que conversavam perto de uma sala de aula.

- Bem, o pessoal hoje está um pouco esquisito, não? Parece que nunca me viram – comentou casualmente.

Os amigos, que se haviam calado assim que o loiro havia chegou, torcaram olhares significantes, facto que não passou despercebido por Draco.

- O que se passa com vocês?

Nenhum deles parecia querer falar, mas Blaise tomou coragem.

- O que te passou pela cabeça, Draco?

- Como assim? Do que estás a falar?

- O que o Blaise te está a querer dizer – falou Cho – é que já toda a gente sabe da tua... er... briga.

- Ah... mas qual é o problema? Até parece que é a primeira vez que eu ponho um idiota no seu devido lugar.

- Idiota? – começou Blaise, pronto para brigar, mas Cho impediu-o de continuar.

- Daniel Parker, Draco, Daniel Parker! O nome diz-te alguma coisa?!

- Daniel...

- Meteste-te com os Parker, Draco! Brigaste com o Daniel na sua própria festa! – exclamou Blaise. – Não percebeste isso antes de lhe partires a cara?!

- Eu... nem reparei quem era...

- Pois, calculei que tivesse sido isso! Quando me disseram nem acreditei! Tu, brigares com o Daniel Parker? Ainda no outro dia, estavam a conversar na boa! Quem me dera ter estado lá quando isso aconteceu, poderia ter impedido esse teu ataque!

- Ok, já percebi! Não é preciso exagerares!

- Exagerar? Detesto ser eu a dar-te a notícia, já que o teu cérebro parece estar de folga hoje, mas os olhares que as pessoas te lançam? Só vão piorar – disse Cho. – Draco... algo se passa contigo, algo sobre o qual não quereres falar-

- Então parem de insistir! – interrompeu o loiro, começando a ficar irritado com aquela conversa.

- ...e por isso eu não vou perder tempo a perguntar-te o que se passa – continuou a chinesa como se não tivesse sido interrompida, mas lançando um olhar ameaçador a Draco. – Não sou tua mãe e se quiseres andar armado em parvo, o problema é teu. Mas os outros não têm de pagar por isso.

Draco olhou para Blaise em busca de apoio, mas o amigo demonstrava uma pose tão ameaçadora como a de Cho.

- Aconselho-te a ires pedir desculpa aos irmãos Parker-

- E se eu não for? Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz! Aquele filho da puta teve o que mereceu!

- O quê? – disse Blaise. – Ele não te fez nada, Draco, e tu atiraste-te a ele como se ele te tivesse ofendido!

- E ofendeu!

- Oh, por amor de Deus, Draco! Porque haveria ele de te ofender? Vocês sempre se deram bem!

- Às vezes, ele fazia melhor se mantesse a boca fechada em relação a certos assuntos!

- Do q-

- Ok, já chega! – Cho decidiu acabar aquela conversa antes que os amigos se pegassem ali, mesmo em frente a uma sala de aula, local onde poderiam ser apanhados muito facilmente por um professor. – Blaise, controla-te. – Blaise soltou um resmungo indignado. – E Draco? Se achas que estes olhares insignificantes te incomodam, acredita em mim quando te digo que vai piorar. E muito.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Não, é um aviso.

x.x.x

Draco não falou mais para Blaise ou Cho. Não encontrou Jenna ou Burt em lado nenhum, por isso deduziu que estes o andavam a ignorar tal como toda a gente. Nunca pensou que uma briga sem importância pudesse provocar tudo aquilo. Segundo o loiro, as pessoas andavam a exagerar. Qual era o problema dele ter brigado com Daniel Parker? Sim, ele era popular e influente; as pessoas consideravam-no um ídolo. Mas Draco também não era um rejeitado! E as pessoas viraram-lhe as costas assim sem mais nem menos. Mas se eles estavam à espera que ele fosse pedir desculpa, então que esperassem sentados, porque isso não iria acontecer. O que havia dito a Blaise e Cho era verdade, não se arrependia de nenhum murro, nenhum golpe que havia infligido no idiota. Ainda se lembrava das palavras dele. _Bastava um qualquer lhe dispensar alguma atenção e ela mudava logo de aspiração_ Ah, quem lhe dera que Parker estivesse, naquele momento, à sua frente para ele poder repetir a dose! Como se atrevia ele a falar assim de Hermione? Ele não sabia nada! Nada! Ele nem sequer a conhecia!

_E tu conheces?_, ecoou uma voz na sua cabeça.

Não queria pensar porque reagira daquela maneira. Estava cansado de toda aquela confusão, de se questionar, tanto a si como as suas acções. Sabia que algo estava a mudar nele, mas não queria saber o quê. Nunca fora muito racional, era mais conhecido por ser impulsivo e fazia questão de permanecer assim.

Ao fim do dia, dirigiu-se para fora da escola como sempre fazia, ignorando (ou pelo menos tentando) os olhares que os outros lhe lançavam. Mas ao ver Pansy a alguns metros à sua frente, grunhiu. _Era só o que mais me faltava! Ter que aturar a Parkinson!_, pensou enquanto rezava interiormente para que ela não o visse. Porém, a sorte não estava do seu lado e ela virou a cabeça na sua direcção. No entanto, o que Draco viu nos seus olhos não foi o que esperava. Ela também não parecia muito contente por o ver.

- Draco – disse Pansy quando Draco estava próximo o suficiente para ouvir.

- Pansy. Olha sobre o que se passou ontem na festa-

- Na festa. Pois... As pessoas parecem não querer falar sobre mais nada.

- As pessoas sempre comentam. Elas deviam era meter-se nas suas próprias vidas, talvez fizessem algo de produtivo.

- Espero que isso também sirva para ti – comentou venenosa.

- O quê? – perguntou Draco, espantado pela atitude de Pansy. Nunca pensou que ela ficasse tão chateada. Teria ela interpretado interpretado mal as suas intenções? Não, não podia ser essa a razão. Pansy não era própriamente a Virgem Maria. Fora só uma curte e nada mais.

- Não és nada do que dizes. Antes de te conhecer, pensava que eras um de nós. Sempre que Cho falava de ti, era só coisas positivas, afinal vocês eram amigos. Por isso pensei que seria bom que nos conhecessemos. Mas, pelos vistos, enganei-me a teu respeito.

- Somos.

- Hun?

- **Somos** amigos – esclareceu Draco.

Pansy sorriu.

- Não por muito mais tempo.

- O que é que tu queres dizer com isso?

- Deixa-te de merdas, **Malfoy**. Ninguém se dignou a falar para ti o dia inteiro! Encara a verdade. Estás acabado. Nunca mais serás o mesmo nesta escola.

Draco estava a começar a achar aquela conversa muito estranha. Porque ela estava tão chateada por causa de uma simples curte?

- Espera lá... Do que é que tu estás a falar?

- Do que havia de ser? Da tua 'conversa amigável' com o Daniel Parker.

Draco bufou.

- Tu também? Mas será que toda a gente vai ficar do lado desse idiota?! Eu não gostei do que ele disse e decidi mostrar-lhe! O que há de mal nisso? Não é a primeira vez que o faço! E, no entanto, todos agem como se tivesse cometido um crime!

- Nada do que disseres vai apagar a verdade, Draco.

- Mas que verdade?!

- Que tu agora és um deles. Um dos rejeitados, os patéticos anti-sociais.

- O quê?

Pansy aproximou-se, ficando a centímetros de distância de Draco.

- Eu não sei se sempre foste assim e vivias uma farsa ou se ela te fez uma lavagem cerebral, mas também não me interessa – sussurrou perigrosamente. – Vai procurar a Granger, talvez ela precise de ajuda nos estudos.

E sem esperar por uma reação, Pansy afastou-se.

O cérebro de Draco trabalhava a mil à hora. Teria Pansy dito aquilo que Draco pensava que tinha dito? Ou era apenas a sua mente a pregar-lhe partidas? _Vai procurar a Granger, talvez ela precise de ajuda nos estudos_. Então ela sabia. Ela sabia que havia defendido Hermione, que havia sido por causa dela que o loiro tinha brigado com Parker. E se Pansy sabia, isso queria dizer que muitos outros também sabiam. Cho tinha razão, de agora em diante, as coisas só poderiam mesmo piorar.

x.x.x

Tocou a campaínha e esperou. Segundos depois, alguém lhe abriu a porta. Exactamente a pessoa que queria ver, mas o sentimento não era mútuo.

- O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Bem, procurei-te hoje pela escola interia e não te vi, por isso achei melhor vir a tua casa.

- Achaste mal – retrucou e fez menção de fechar a porta na cara, mas Draco impediu-a.

- Por favor, Granger, vamos falar.

- É de noite. E está frio.

- Pensei que podíamos repetir a experiência de algumas noites atrás. Não foi assim tão mau, pois não? – tentou convencê-la. – Não me digas que estás com medo do escuro.

Hermione bufou, irritada.

- Não tiveste nenhuma briga com o papá hoje, não?

- Achei melhor guardar as minhas frustrações para ti – retorquiu e arriscou um sorriso brincalhão.

Draco observou, com satisfação, o rosto da morena contorcer-se enquanto tentava tomar uma decisão. Sabia que ela iria acabar por aceitar e quando ela murmurou um 'sim' mal-humurado, Draco abriu um grande sorriso.

- Vou só buscar o meu casaco.

Uns minutos depois, Hermione apareceu à porta com o casaco vestido e uma cara de quem estava prestes a passar pelas chamas do inferno.

Caminharam por um tempo em silêncio até que Hermione decidiu rompê-lo.

- Então sobre o que querias falar?

- Nada em especial. Só achei que deveria conhecer-te melhor. Afinal, somos praticamente vizinhos.

- E só foram precisos três anos para reparares – retorquiu com sarcasmo.

Draco riu, achando piada à língua afiada da morena, e esta olhou-o ainda mais aborrecida.

- Importaste de parar de rir?! Disseste que querias falar, então vamos falar! Quanto mais depressa começarmos, mais depressa acabamos.

- Eu também te amo, querida.

A morena soltou um grito de frustração o que aumentou ainda mais as gargalhadas de Draco.

- Ok, vamos falar. Não quero que te vás embora. Encontrar-te é uma tarefa demasiado difícil. - Hermione limitou-se a olhá-lo, esperando que continuasse. – Quero falar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós. O beijo...

- Ah, o beijo... esperava que já te tivesses esquecido disso...

- Como poderia? Não te vou mentir, eu tentei, mas simplesmente não deu. Há coisas que por mais que a gente queira, elas não saiem da nossa cabeça. Olha, eu quero te dizer que não foi um impulso – Hermione fez uma careta. – Ok, pronto, talvez tenha sido um impulso, mas... eu não me arrependo de o ter feito.

- Duvido.

- Porquê?

- Oras, Malfoy! Porquê? Já olhaste bem para ti? E para mim? Não temos nada em comum, somos completamente diferentes! Somos fogo e água, Céu e Inferno, seria impossível uma pessoa como tu interessar-se por alguém como eu – respondeu Hermione, num tom de voz óbvio. – E vice-versa! Não quero aumentar ainda mais o teu ego – acrescentou rapidamente.

- Mas poderíamos tentar. Como vamos saber se é impossível se nunca tentámos? Há uma primeira vez para tudo.

- E tu acreditas mesmo nisso...

- Tu não me sais da cabeça. Por mais que tente esconder o que sinto, eu não consigo. Eu não simplesmente aceito as coisas, Granger, eu luto. Mas também sei quando devo desistir e está na altura de desistir de lutar contra isto.

- Falas como se estivessemos a viver uma grande história de amor tipo Romeu e Julieta.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Ugh, não, nem pensar! Isso seria demasiado piroso. – Hermione riu com gosto. – Do que seria a minha reputação? – A morena parou imediatamente de rir e o seu semblante tornou-se sério.

- O que foi? – perguntou o loiro, notando a mudança da rapariga.

Hermione suspirou.

- É por causa disso que nós nunca poderíamos dar certo. Tu tens uma reputação a defender, Malfoy. Tu bebes, faltas às aulas, és o singnificado de problemas. E eu-

- Tu és uma pessoa diferente, mas no bom sentido – completou Draco. - Tens as tuas próprias convicções, as tuas ideias e não és manipulável. Não te interessas por coisas fúteis como os _tops_ que estão na moda ou os _jeans_ que são mais caros que a minha casa. És fiel a ti própria e não tens medo de mostrar o teu verdadeiro 'eu'. Ninguém te deveria julgar por seres assim. – O loiro aproximou-se mais e arriscou tocar no rosto de Hermione, levemente. Sorriu quando ela não se afastou. – O que eu estou a tentar dizer é que não te deves sentir inferior aos outros só porque és diferente. Quando tudo o que está à nossa volta é merda, às vezes, ser diferente não é assim tão mau.

Hermione sorriu emocionada.

- Não sabia que pensavas isso de mim.

- Mas penso. Tu és uma pessoa fantástica, Hermione, e não pareces te aperceber disso, mas tens- o que foi?

Hermione olhava para Draco com os olhos arregalados, surpresa estampada no seu rosto.

- O que foi? – repetiu o loiro, estranhando o comportamente da morena. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Tu... tu... chamas-te Hemione...

- Eu... Chamei?

- Sim, chamas-te... Disseste que eu era uma pessoa fantástica e depois chamaste-me Hermione...

Draco corou. Corou! As suas faces ficaram com um tom rosado. Draco Malfoy não cora, um Malfoy nunca se envergonha de nada, dá sempre a volta por cima. Mas ele corara. Talvez porque era a primeira vez que dizia o nome de Hermione em voz alta. Sim, em voz alta, porque já há muito tempo que Draco a chamava de 'Hermione' nos seus pensamentos.

Com alguma relutancia, Draco ergeu o olhar e encontrou as íris castanhas da morena. Elas brilhavam e um meio sorriso incerto apareceu no seu rosto.

- Er... pois... – tentava, desesperadamente, encontrar algo para dizer. – E depois? O teu nome é Hermione, não é? Não vejo qual é o problema de te ter tratado pelo teu nome.

- Não há nenhum problema... eu só... Costumas sempre chamar-me de Granger e-

- Podemos não falar sobre isto? – inquiriu Draco, levemento irritado pelo seu embarasso. Ela não disse mais nada, mas continuou com aquele meio sorriso no rosto.

- Então, o que dizes? Podemos tentar? – perguntou o loiro depois de uns momentos de silêncio desconfortável.

- Não sei... eu não acho muito boa ideia... – respondeu Hermione, novamente séria.

- Mas porquê? Eu gosto de ti e eu sei que tu também sentes alguma coisa por mim. – Esperou que ela negasse o que havia dito, mas ela não o fez. – Ou estou a mentir?

- Não é isso...

- Então é o quê? Nunca tiveste medo do que os outros pensam! Aliás, é por isso que eu gosto ti! Porque te preocupas tanto com a nossa diferença?

- Nós nem nos conhecemos! – exclamou Hermione.

- Passamos a conhecer! Diz-me a verdade... Hermione... do que tens medo?

- Eu não tenho medo – negou a morena, pouco convincente. – Eu só... não quero ganhar falsas esperanças...

- Nós podemos ir com calma, sem pressões... Eu não estou a procura de diversão, eu quero realmente que isto resulte. Não quero-

- Que a experiência da Parkinson se repita? – Hermione interrompeu com uma ponta de azedume.

- Soubeste disso...

- Posso não ter muitos amigos naquela escola, mas ainda tenho ouvidos, Malfoy.

Draco suspirou.

- Não vou negar que não aconteceu nada entre mim e a Pansy, porque isso seria estúpido.

- Deixa-me adivinhar – disse Hermione, sarcástica. – Estás terrivelmente arrependido, porque não consegues parar de pensar em mim.

- Não. Não me arrependo de ter curtido com a Pansy porque, se não o tivesse feito, provavelmente, por esta altura, ainda não teria percebido que não era ela quem eu queria estar a beijar. Mas a última parte é verdade. Eu não consigo mesmo parar de pensar em ti.

- E o que te leva a pensar que te sentirás assim amanhã?

A teimosia da morena estava a testar a paciência de Draco.

- Hermione! Caso não tenhas reparado, ninguém fala comigo! Todos me odeiam por algo tão estúpido que chega ser ridículo.

- Bem-vindo ao meu mundo.

O que Hermione disse foi tão inesperado que Draco até se esqueceu do que estava a dizer.

- Eu acredito que estejas a ser sincero, Malfoy, juro que acredito, mas o que te leva a pensar que sentirás o mesmo amanhã? Ou depois de amanhã? Não podes decidir que hoje queres estar comigo, porque os teus amigos não te falam. E quando fizerem as pazes? Vais continuar a humilhar-me como de costume? Ou vais andar comigo de mão dada pelos corredores? Eu estou bem assim, não preciso de mais desilusões na minha vida.

A dor nos olhos da morena era tão visível que Draco sentiu-se o pior homem à face da Terra por parte dela ser sua culpa. Se, ao menos, ele pudesse voltar atrás... Faria tudo de maneira diferente.

- Desculpa. Por tudo o que te fiz - murmurou.

Silêncio.

- Desculpas aceites.

Draco sorriu.

- Isso quer dizer que...? – perguntou, com uma ponta de esperança.

- Ainda é muito cedo para definir as coisas, mas... – Draco achou adorável a forma como ela mordia o lábio quando estava nervosa - Estou disposta a oferecer-te a minha amizade.

O sorriso do loiro diminuiu um pouco.

- Amizade?

- Sim, podemos ser amigos.

- Com benefícios? – perguntou com um olhar malicioso.

Hermione riu.

- Eu tinha de tentar. – Momentos de silêncio. – Nem somos assim tão diferentes.

- Ah não? Então o que temos em comum? Somos ambos seres humanos?

- Bem, ambos vamos à psicológa.

- Uau, somos almas gémeas!

Ambos riram com gosto. Todas as diferenças e sentimentos negativos foram postos de lado e tanto Draco como Hermione deram-se ao luxo de desfrutar daquele momento. Subitamente, a morena ficou séria.

- Draco... – Ele sorriu ao ouvir o seu nome ser prenunciado, pela primeira vez, de uma forma tão íntima, por aqueles lábios. – Há algo que tens de saber.

- O que é? Cheiras mal dos pés?

- Não! – respondeu a morena, meio divertida, meio indignada.

- Tens mau hálito?

- Draco, isto é a sério!

O loiro parou de rir.

- Ok, então diz lá o que eu tenho de saber.

Ela estava novamente nervosa e mordia o lábio inferior.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, nada vai mudar.

Draco olhou-a de modo confuso por uns momentos, mas logo percebeu o que ela queria dizer.

- Não te preocupes. Não vou pedir que mudes nada em ti. Podes continuar os dias inteiros a ler, se quiseres, desde que faças uns intervalos para me dares alguma atenção.

Hermione não pareceu achar muita piada ao que Draco disse. Continuava com a sua expressão triste.

- Óptimo – disse, forçando um sorriso. – Acho que é melhor eu voltar para casa. O meu pai deve estar preocupado comigo.

- Eu acompanho-te.

E, juntos, caminharam lado a lado, com sorrisos bobos no rosto. Uma pequena chama de felicidade ardia dentro deles. Amigos. Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, amigos. Iria dar resultado?

* * *

**N/A**: Aqui ficou mais um capítulo. Nada como uma boa dose de felicidade antes de tudo voltar a correr mal hahahahaha (risada maléfica). Ainda estou a pensar como hei-de escrever o final. Agora que tenho de escrever todos os capítulos outra vez (nem faltam assim tantos), tenho andado a pensar no final e se o deveria modificar. Bem, logo se vê... O que acharam? Reviews, pessoal!!xD

**Lauh Malfoy** – Obrigada por me teres avisado dos erros! Às vezes, eles passam-nos ao lado. E a questão dos dias é muito importante, por isso é que tenho tudo apontado para não me esquecer ou enganar. Já emendei tudo e, se notares mais algum, fica à vontade para me chamares a atenção. Ah sim, agora a fic está a avançar na trama e este capítulo é muito importante! Já dá algumas dicas para certas coisas... bem, o melhor é eu não contar!xD

**TLy** – Achei que a minha ideia era interessante (modéstia à parte xD), porque nunca tinha visto nada parecido nem no universo DHr nem com outros shippers, por isso resolvi tentar. Ainda bem que estás a gostar xDD.

**justaweirdowithnoname** – Muito obrigada pelos elogios, ainda bem que estás a gostar!xD Sei que a barreira da língua é complicada e por isso faço um esforço para usar certas palavras mais abrasileiradas e não pôr expressões da gíria portuguesa, porque iria ser muito confuso, visto que a maior parte dos leitores são brasileirados. Peço desculpa se isso realmente te incomoda, mas não posso fazer mais nada. Sou portuguesa e seria estranho para mim se escrevesse totalmente em brasileiro. O máximo que posso fazer é tentar conciliar os dois. E não, não te vou xingar, antes pelo contrário, gostei muito da tua sinceridade e essas "reclamações" são óptimas para saber o que as pessoas acham do nosso trabalho, por isso agradeço xD.

**Maia Sorovar** – Fico contente que estejas a gostar. Já tento não usar tanto a palavra rapariga... realmente o significado em brasileiro é totalmente diferente. O que achaste deste capítulo?

**Lois Peverell** – Eu também não sou muito adepta do shipper DHr, ultimamente é que tenho lido algumas e tenho gostado bastante. Mas há poucas em português... o que é uma pena. O que achaste deste capítulo?

Voltarei com o próximo capítulo assim que puder. Beijos e até à próxima!


End file.
